


T.J. & S.R.

by ImDaniIvana



Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Heartbreak, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 37,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImDaniIvana/pseuds/ImDaniIvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know the unfortunate story that is T.J. Hammond but what if his new neighbor was the one person who cared and the only one left willing to help. With the help of some new friends and a possible new life can T.J. stay clean and more importantly can he find love again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

“So this is your new place?” Doug asked he looking around the fairly small but nice apartment. “Yes courtesy of our father trying to get rid of me.” TJ replied with no humor behind his grin. “You know that’s not true.” Doug insisted. “Doug I’m in Brooklyn and the rest of the family is in DC. What exactly does that say?” TJ countered. Doug tried to argue it but sadly it made sense. “Anyway tomorrow night I’m having a house warming party so pop in.” TJ said directing his older brother to the door.

“Don’t do anything reckless.” Doug warned seriously. “Me? Never.” TJ smiled then said goodbye. He closed the door behind his brother and started to unpack the many boxes he had which weren’t a lot. He had just finished pushing the upright piano in the right place when his phone rang. He smiled when he saw the caller ID.

“Well hello.” He greeted. “Hi. I heard you got a new apartment.” Sean retorted. “I did indeed. Yeah in Brooklyn of all places.” He answered collapsing onto the couch. “Funny that. I’m in the neighborhood.” Sean stated. “Well then come by. I’m number 570 Leaman place.” TJ beamed to himself. “Then I’ll be there in ten minutes.” Sean said then hung up.

TJ quickly ran to his room and checked himself over and as usual he was hot as hell. He then shoved all the boxes into the storage cupboard to deal with later. There was a knock on the door. TJ ran to the door excitedly then calmed down before opening the door only to be disappointed. “Hi. I noticed you just moved in and I wanted to say Hi. I’m Steve.” Captain America of all people introduced himself.

He was tall, built and those eyes were the bluest blue Tj had ever seen. “Oh thanks. I’m Tj. Thanks for introducing yourself. Um I would invite you in but I’m kind of expecting someone.” Tj apologized awkwardly. “Oh no that’s alright. Well have a good night and if you need anything I’m number 569.” Steve smiled a gorgeous smile that made tj feel like a 12 year old boy starting to crush on his teacher. “Yeah thanks. Bye.” Tj said as Steve walked away and Sean walked towards him.

“Was that who I think it was?” Sean asked with raised eyebrows. “Are you seriously going to worry about a stranger or are you going to come inside and have a good time?” Tj asked opening the door wider. “The latter.” Sean smiled stepping into the apartment then turning around just as Tj closed the door and basically assaulted Tj’s mouth with his own.

“It’s Christmas next month. You ready?” Sean asked as he lay between Tj’s legs with his back against Tj’s chest. “Ahg family time and fake smiles. Not my thing but if it’s with you I could live through it.” Tj answered kissing Sean’s head. “I can live with that as well but I better get going. Stacy will be expecting me.” Sean said starting to get up, referring to his wife. “Do you have to?” Tj moaned grabbing Sean’s arm and pulling him down to kiss him again. “As pleasurable as it would be to just stay I can’t and you know that.” Sean insisted then walked around the room collecting his clothing then went to the bathroom to shower and change.

Tj always felt his gut telling him that Sean was using him but he pushed that thought aside because he knew he was in love no matter the circumstance. He walked to Sean to the door in only his track pants. “You look so good almost edible.” Sean gushed as he lightly kissed Tj again. “I’m all yours.” Tj vowed. “Good.” Sean stated then left leaving Tj standing in the doorway alone and feeling a little empty which was never a good thing for TJ being an addict and all.

“Oh sorry.” A voice apologized. To TJ’s right there was Steve covering his eyes as he stood in the corridor just outside his place. “Oh no I should be the one apologizing.” Tj replied grabbing a top that had been thrown on his kitchen counter and throwing it on. He could see though that captain America peeked through and was checking him out. “About to go out and party?” Tj smiled leaning against his doorway. “Sadly no. I was just going to go down to the gym and workout a bit. Better than staring at the same four walls.” Steve confessed as he shrugged.

Tj thought a bit then called out to Steve who had started walking away. “Do you maybe want to hang out? Maybe watch a movie? I also don’t feel like a night of boredom.” Tj shrugged as if it wasn’t nerve wracking asking a very attractive guy into his apartment. “Ah that would be great actually. Thanks.” Steve smiled turning around and heading to Tj’s place. Tj turned around and quickly picked up his clothing that had been discarded earlier.

“Make yourself at home. I’m just going to get a little more decent.” Tj stated then went into his room to change into a pair of jeans and a jersey. It was getting cold now as it neared December. He came back out to see Steve sitting awkwardly on the couch. 

“Want a drink?” TJ asked as he walked past to go to the kitchen. “Um what do you have?” Steve asked politely. “Sadly not much. I still have to stock up on some things but I do have fruit juice, beers and water.” Tj answered looking in the fridge. “A beer sounds great.” Steve answered surprising himself. “Good choice.” Tj commented grabbing two beers, opening them then handing one to Steve.

They started to get to know each other and Tj was surprised by how easily it was to talk to Steve and that he looked like he actually gave a fuck about Tj’s answers and stories. They ended up not watching a movie at all but just chatting. It turns out that Steve didn’t know who T.j was and it was so refreshing. 

“I have to confess something.” Tj smiled happily. “Yes?” Steve asked smiling back. “You were my favorite character in the stories my brother and I read.” Tj smiled into his arm which was on the back of the couch. He could feel the blush spreading up from his neck. “Well I feel honored then.” Steve smiled which confused Tj. “Why?” he asked. “Because to think a great guy like you would think I’m cool is a real self esteem booster.” Steve said a little awkwardly which made Tj gush on the inside at how cute he is. 

“Before I embarrass myself anymore I better get back to my place and catch some sleep. Thanks to you I have to catch up on my workout which means double tomorrow.” Steve teased as he stood up. “Okay I take credit for that but it was really great getting to know you.” Tj said as he followed him to the door. “Likewise. I hope we can hang out again some time. If you would like.” Steve checked. “I would. I don’t really have friends so it would be nice to have one.” Tj confessed trying to pass it off as a casual statement. “Then we’re in the same boat. Nice to meet you Tj.” Steve smiled that beautiful smile then walked back to his place.

Tj then decided to light a cigarette and think about how confused he was about being attracted to Steve when he was in love with Sean. He decided that he wouldn’t think about it too much and just enjoy the possible friendship that Steve offered. He finished his cigarette and then climbed into bed.


	2. Chapter Two

The next morning Tj got up and decided to stock up his fridge for the party that evening. He got dressed in his favourite leather jacket and walked out the apartment. “Morning.” Steve surprised him cheerfully. “Oh morning. Hey you wouldn’t know where the closest shopping mall is?” He asked Steve as they headed in the same direction.

“Just around the corner in the next block. You can’t miss it.” Steve smiled as they both walked into the elevator. “Thanks man. Just got to grab a few things for tonight. Oh if you want to, I’m having a little get together tonight you’re welcome to come over and join.” Tj invited Steve as a last minute thing seeing as they got on so well. “Thanks. I might do so if I’m not busy.” Steve smiled happily. “Great.” Tj smiled.

The elevator hit the ground floor and they walked out together then went their separate ways. Two hours later the apartment was ready and waiting for the many strangers that were invited to the oh so famous Tj Hammond’s party. He had to call one more person though. “Hey George. I need some things for a good time. Got anything?” He asked his dealer. “Yeah sure do. Be over in five.” George answered then hung up. Tj grinned at his mediocre planning.

There was a knock at the door which Tj answered immediately. “There’s my favourite friend. It’s been a long time.” George exclaimed as he invited himself in. “yeah well shit happens. Make yourself at home.” He retorted closing the door and taking a seat opposite George. “So what you in line for?” George asked. “Simple easy stuff. Things to get people in the party mood.” Tj explained. “I get you. I get you. A little coke. Your favorite then a few pills. I just got them in stock. They get you feeling good.” George bragged. “Okay two baggies of coke. A baggie of indigo for later and a baggie of those pills. How much?” Tj asked pulling out his wallet.

“1g for all.” George requested to which tj pulled out the right amount and handed it over as George handed him the stuff. “Want a line now?” George offered holding up a tiny bottle of coke. Tj was tempted to start again but he knew that he didn’t need it anymore. “Come on. No charge.” George urged. “No I’m good man.” Tj stated firmly. He was clean for five months now and he had Sean to keep him on the straight and narrow.

“Alright got to go man. We’ll keep in touch.” George shook hands with him and he showed himself out. Tj grabbed his stuff and put it in his secret place in his room and looked at the time and was surprised to find that people would show up soon.

A couple of hours later people showed up and the party started. People were dancing to the music and generally having a good time but it was even better when the drugs entered the equation to the lucky few. Tj was dancing with this really hot guy when he spotted a familiar face. “Anne!” He called out. The oriental and admittedly beautiful girlfriend of his brother turned to face him.

“What are you doing here?” he grinned hugging her. “Oh Doug said something about you having a party and I thought it might be good for him to have a break.” She explained over the music. Doug then appeared next to her. “Hey do you two want to have an even better time?” Tj asked holding up the baggie of pills. “Tj.” Doug groaned/sighed. “It might be fun.” Anne said surprising them both. Tj gave them a pill each and cheered when they swallowed them down.

TJ drank some vodka that didn’t even taste strong anymore after all the other drinks he had already. There was a knock at the door which stumbled to answer. Man he wasn’t feeling too good anymore. He had a feeling he might have drunk a little too much in one go.

Steve stood outside the door listening to the loud music coming from inside the apartment. The door opened to reveal a very drunk looking Tj. His eyes were unfocused and he had a frown on his face. He seemed unsteady on his feat as he leant against the door frame. “Hey are you alright?” Steve asked as he put his hands out scared that Tj might fall on his face any minute. “I um I actually don’t feel too good.” Tj said as he wiped his forehead then proceeded to fall forward right into Steve’s arms.

Steve placed one arm under Tj’s knees and the other under his back. The apartment was so crowded from what he could see so he decided it was probably best that he take him back to his apartment. He opened the door and went straight to the bathroom and just in time. Tj pushed out of Steve’s arms and proceeded to throw up in the toilet, thankfully. Steve decided to leave him to it and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and returned to find Tj hugging the toilet as he continued to throw up.

Steve thought he probably had way too much to drink. He rubbed his back as tj finally stopped throwing up. “Here, you’re going to need this.” Steve handed the bottle to Tj who downed it in one go. “Thanks but I’ll be alright.” He slurred as he tried to stand up and just fell down again banging his head on the bath.

“Ow!” he groaned but then burst out laughing. “Come on. You need sleep.” Steve sighed. He knew all too well, with Tony’s drunken times, how to take care of someone who was very drunk. “Haha okay.” Tj chuckled then accepted Steve’s help to the couch. “Let me check your head.” Steve said trying to see the back of Tj’s head but he was making it almost impossible. “You have amazing eyes.” Tj said quite clearly. 

Steve looked him in the eyes and it hurt, like every time he saw Tj, because he looked so much like Bucky but he knew there were differences like the relaxed boyish charm Tj had. “ Thank you. You don’t have a concussion so you can sleep it off here.” Steve proposed a little firmly so Tj got the idea that he needed to call it a night. “But I wanna party.” Tj moaned sleepily as he lowered himself down so that he was lying on his back on the couch.

Steve put Tj’s legs on the couch and covered him with a blanket. He looked at Tj’s face to see him fast asleep but something bothered him. Tj looked so sad while he slept. Like a world of worry was on his shoulders and he was the only one to bare it. He didn’t sleep well at night anyway so he spent the night making sure Tj slept well and safe.

Tj woke up and instantly regretted it. He moaned as he turned his face into the pillow. “Well good morning. I hope you like eggs.” A cheerful voice beamed way too loudly. “Oh god!” Tj exclaimed as he slowly peaked over the pillow to see his neighbor cooking breakfast. He looked around to find he was definitely not in his apartment. “Um good morning.” He greeted as he sat up slowly and wiped his face.

“I’m almost done with breakfast. Grab some juice.” Steve instructed as Tj stumbled up. “Ah thanks for last night.” Tj thanked feeling a little embarrassed by his actions last night. He hated morning afters actually he hated mornings period. “Hey we all like to drink a little more than we should. Lucky I was there though.” Steve stated confusing Tj. “Oh I mean that everyone else seemed too intoxicated to help.” Steve explained as he dished up the eggs.

“Yeah well I don’t know them anyway so not too much of a loss. Well except for my brother.” Tj stated as he took his plate and started to dig in. “What?” he asked spotting the shocked look on Steve’s face. “How can your brother leave you like that?” Steve asked in return. “Oh he was busy. Everyone’s always busy. I’m used to it so don’t worry about it.” Tj shrugged and continued eating as he sat on the couch opposite Steve. 

“What about the guy you were with yesterday if you don’t mind me asking?” Steve asked. Tj knew it was an innocent question. “He doesn’t do parties. Sorry you didn’t get to party last night.” He apologized finishing his food. “Oh that’s okay. To be honest I wasn’t really in the mood for a party but you invited me so I thought it would be rude if I didn’t show.” Steve smiled innocently.

“You really are from the 40s aren’t you?” Tj smiled at Steve’s politeness. “No lie. I slept for seventy years so I guess I kind of cheated the whole death thing.” Steve smiled but Tj could see that it was a smile with baggage. “Well then it’s only a big enough reason to start living again.” Tj concluded standing up. “Well I better get back and start the clean up on the apartment. Thanks for looking after me.” Tj added sincerely grateful as he walked to the door.

“I wouldn’t leave anyone like that so it was nothing really.” Steve stated walking to the door and opening it for Tj. “Well I don’t think it’s nothing. Most people I know would have left me.” Tj smirked with a hint of regretful bitterness. “Then you must not know very nice people.” Steve stated as Tj walked out. “More like they have a very good reason to not give a shit. I’ll see you around.” Tj said saluting him casually with two fingers across his forehead. It was a mock salute but Steve was surprised that it kind of worked for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


	3. Chapter Three

Tj walked into his apartment, or disaster zone more like but he burst out laughing when he found his brother past out on the couch drooling with his girlfriend on top of him. He decided to leave them for now. He stepped over some other strangers past out and made his way to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and immediately looked away. He looked like shit. He brushed his teeth and ran his wet hands through his hair and set out to get rid of some people.

An hour or so later and everyone was gone except his brother and Anne. “Well good morning sunshines!” he basically yelled right next to them. “Oh c’mon.” Doug groaned. Anne sat up then seemed to regret the decision as she grabbed her head. Tj handed her a glass of water and two aspirins. Doug sat up as well and also received a glass and aspirins.

“Where did you go? You disappeared last night.” Doug asked, more like interrogated as Tj dug a coffee mug out and flicked the kettle on. He found what looked like the last dregs of some jack Daniels and poured it into his mug. “A friend helped me out. Got a little queasy.” Tj shrugged. “Tell me the truth what did you take last night?” Doug ordered which pissed Tj off.

It was morning. Way too early for Tj and here his brother was demanding answers like a cop. “I had a good time and don’t start. I didn’t have anything last night. I’ve been clean for five months. Let me remind you, you also had those pills.” Tj reminded him of his hypocrisy. “That was the first and last time Tj.” Doug insisted as Anne joined the them in the kitchen.

He poured coffee into his drink and proceeded to ignore his brother’s ranting as he drank it. “Honey you have to be at work in half an hour and I’m sure Tj has heard this all before.” Anne stated as she picked up her shoes and winked at Tj. “You know what. Whatever Tj. I can’t do this anymore. You’re on your own.” Doug declared grabbing his stuff and stormed out. “Sorry tj. Thanks for last night.” She said sincerely. “Only my pleasure.” He fake smiled in response then watched them leave.

His brother had never said that before. Everyone else had at some point but not his brother. His brother was always there for him even if he didn’t want him there. He located his phone under the couch and decided to send a message to the only person left who seemed to give a shit about him. 

He had just finished his coffee when his phone rang. “Hey beautiful.” Sean greeted making Tj smile. “Hey. Sorry to interrupt if you’re busy.” Tj apologized. “You didn’t and I’m always prepared to answer whenever you need me. Bad day?” Sean guessed. “The worst.” Tj confirmed as he wiped a hand over his face. “Well why don’t I come over tonight and help hang Christmas decorations and stay the night?” Sean suggested making Tj’s heart leap out his chest.

Sean had never wanted to stay over saying it was too risky and that someone would notice. “That would be the best but how?” Tj asked confused by the sudden change. “I told Stacy I was going to be out of town due to last minute business. Look I got to go but I’ll be at your place at five. Miss you.” He said then hung up.

Suddenly the day was great again. Tj set to work to clean his place and dig for his Christmas decorations. By five o’clock he was showered, dressed and waiting. Five o’clock past. Nothing. Six o’clock past and nothing. Seven o’clock came and Tj was beginning to lose hope but then there was a knock at the door. 

He jumped and ran to the door and opened it to reveal Sean carrying a bunch of flowers. “You didn’t?” Tj laughed as he accepted the flowers. “I did and you deserve it because of my lateness.” Sean said in a way of apology. “The flowers are nice but I know something even better you can give me.” Tj smirked and grabbed his tie pulling him into the apartment and into a lustful kiss.

“You know we never got to hanging up the decorations.” Sean smiled as he lay on the couch with only his bowers and a blanket around him. Tj smiled as he sat at the piano playing a few keys and messing around with a simple tune. “Well there’s still time but I would still like to spend our time together doing something different.” Tj teased as continued to play. “I know but I can’t stay.” Sean smiled getting up and pulled his shirt on.

Sean’s phone rang and Tj picked it up to see who it was. “Your wife.” Tj said handing the phone over. Sean ignored the call and sat down next to Tj. “I bet you were both prom king and queen. She’s pretty.” Tj remarked having seen a picture of her. “Oh no. We were nerds through and through.” Sean smiled. “Was it love at first sight?” Tj smiled but secretly wanting to know. “I didn’t know what love at first sight was. Until you.” He answered. 

Tj’s heart actually burst at that point. He knew he was in love with this man even though it was so wrong. “And you were shameless. I had a wedding ring on.” Sean grinned at the memory of their first meeting. “Hey extra point. Besides I knew you were checking me out.” Tj countered pulling Sean in for a kiss. Sean kissed back harder. “I thought you couldn’t stay.” Tj smiled through the kiss.

Sean was about to reply when his phone rang again. “I better answer it.” Sean moaned and picked up the call still smiling at Tj. Suddenly the smile fell off of his face. He jumped up and started getting dressed. “No honey of course its rubbish. I would never. It’s just rumors to break us up.” Sean said frantically as he got dressed. “I’m on the way home and we can talk about this as soon as I’m home.” He insisted then hung up.

“What’s happening?” Tj asked worried. “The real world Tj.” Sean sneered as he grabbed the remote and switched the TV on to the news channel. It showed a very blurry picture of them very close in the grocery store when they first met.”Tj pulled on a pair of pants and a t-shirt. “Hey we can get through this together.” Tj insisted walking closer to Sean who was fully dressed and reached for him. “Get away from me.” Sean spat.

“Yes we had sex Tj and it was fun if I closed my eyes but I can’t believe you were so stupid. I only did it to get information regarding your mom.” Sean confessed. “No you don’t mean that.” Tj insisted as his heart broke in very small shattered pieces. “Of course I mean it. You’re just a pathetic American punch line. I’m not like you. I need more.” Sean yelled then walked out slamming the door behind him.

Tj’s world seemed to shatter around him. How could this happen. He loved Sean and the whole time he was being used. He truly was pathetic. He didn’t realize that he was crying until he touch his face too find it wet. That’s when he wrapped his arms around himself and sobbed in agony that he had never felt before. He felt like he would never stop crying as his heart seemed to stop in agony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


	4. Chapter 4

Steve heard the shouting, after all the walls weren’t thick enough for his extra sensitive ears, and he wasn’t going to do anything until he heard the heart breaking sobs coming from next door. He walked out of his place and knocked on the door. “Tj?” he called. There was no reply but he could still here the crying. He tested the door handle to find that it was unlocked. He hoped he wasn’t intruding but he opened the door to find the saddest scene he had ever seen.

Tj was clutching his middle as he cried his heart out on his knees on the floor. Steve rushed to kneel in front of him. “Hey shh.” Steve cooed as he pulled Tj to his chest where the younger man cried harder. An hour later and the sobs had calmed down and Steve was surprised to find that Tj had fallen asleep. 

He gently picked him up and carried him to the couch and lay him down. He then went to the bedroom and pulled the comforter off the bed and draped it over Tj. He then sat down on the other couch and switched the TV on softly.

Tj knew that he had fallen asleep at some point but he didn’t know how he ended up covered on the couch. As he became more conscious it all came back to him. Everything that happened and then that pain hit his chest again. He didn’t want to think or remember what had happened. He opened his sore eyes to find Steve fast asleep on the couch opposite.

He slowly got up and as quietly as possible snuk into his room, closing the door behind him. He went to the back of his bedside draw and pulled out the tiny little bottle that held his escape. He sprinkled some coke onto the side of his hand and then sniffed it in the right nostril. He repeated the action with the left nostril and instantly felt a bit better. He could cope now. Or he could at least try as long as he had smack.

He heard shifting in the next room. He hid the bottle inside his pocket and wiped his nose making sure there were no traces left behind. “Tj?” He heard being called. “Ah yeah hey.” He answered in a croaky voice as he walked back into the lounge. “Sorry about yesterday.” He tried to apologize as more tears started to pool in his eyes. “Hey that’s alright. Is there anything I can do for you? Get something maybe?” Steve asked concerned.

“No. I’ll be alright. It’s just a break up after all.” Tj lied acting like it was nothing. “Are you sure?” Steve urged on seeing that it was more than an average break up. “Yeah I’ll be fine. Again thank you for last night.” Tj thanked. “Alright but if you need anything I left my phone number on a piece of paper on the kitchen counter and you can just knock on my door.” Steve offered as he headed to the door not wanting to over stay his welcome. “Yeah will do. I’m just going to make a few calls and relax.” Tj lied and it should upset him how easily lying came to him. “Okay. I’ll see you.” Steve said and walked out closing the door behind him.

Tj had no idea what he wanted to do anymore. He had a life and it was good and Sean… No he needed to stop. Stop thinking and just let go. His phone then rang from the couch. He picked it up hoping it was a certain someone calling to apologize but it wasn’t. “Hey brother. How are you?” Doug asked in his usual manner of suspicion. “I can’t really talk Doug.” Tj said through his tears and he knew that he had just given himself away.

“Tj, what happened? Are you okay?” Doug sounded alert now. “I’m going to see mom so don’t worry okay. I got to go.” Tj said then hung up. He decided to quickly change and grabbed his coat and keys and he went down to the garage. “Tj wait up!” he heard from behind him as he was about to get into his car. 

He turned to see Steve running over to him. He wiped his face quickly. Stupid tears. “I forgot to give you this.” Steve smiled as he handed over a leather bound folder. Tj frowned in confusion. “Think of it as a housewarming present.” Steve smiled as he opened the folder to reveal over hundreds of sheets of sheet music. “Are these from…” he asked guessing at their origins. “Yeah the 1940s. My best friend used to play and I noticed the piano in your place so I thought you would have more use of them.” Steve explained further.

“This is…” Tj tried to say but instead hugged Steve for fail of words. “Haha you’re welcome.” Steve laughed hugging him back. “Just promise that you’ll play for me some day.” Steve noted. “Um yeah of course.” Tj smiled then closed the folder. “Well have a better night.” Steve wished and Tj really hoped that he would. “Goodnight.” Tj smiled then slipped into the car.

He drove the two hours to Dc and then another half an hour to his mom’s place. “Anyone home?” He called out to the normally busy house. “Oh hey honey. I’m in the kitchen.” His mom’s voice replied. He walked through to find his Nana and mom at the counter. His Nana drinking, as per usual, and his mom pouring over some files.

“Hey kiddo… Tj what’s wrong?” Nana asked as she spotted his red teary eyes and disheveled look. “Tj? Are you high.” His mom asked putting her hand on her hip. “Of course that’s the first thought that would go through your head.” Tj yelled frustrated that he couldn’t even go to his own family. “Elaine! Shut up. Thomas what happened?” Nana asked walking up to him. 

“I was in love Nana. I was so in love and he just broke my heart. I was five months clean. I…I don’t know what to do.” Tj cried as tears poured down his face. “With that Sean?” His mum asked. “Yes with Sean and he was good to me.” Tj cried earnestly. “He never loved you. He was just using you to get to me.” His mum insisted repeating the words that cut him open. “Why did I think that this was a safe place for me?” Tj demanded then stormed out the room and out the house. He walked away not even realizing it had started to rain.

He took shelter under the nearest bus stop station and pulled his phone out. He scrolled through his contacts and it only upset him more that no one would come to his aid if he needed them now. He stopped on the number he had recently just added. He pressed call before he could rethink it. “Steve here.” Steve answered. “Um Hey. It’s Tj.” Tj greeted wiping tears away. “Tj are you alright?” he asked immediately. “No I’m not.” Tj laughed humorously. “I um I can’t drive and I was wondering…” Before Tj could finish his sentence, “I’m on my way. Send me your location.” Steve instructed. “I will. Thanks Steve.” Tj said then hung up. He sent his location through and now he just had to wait.

He sat for ten minutes before he couldn’t take it anymore. He got up and went into the toilets and into a cubical. He pulled out his little bottle of coke and snorted up the entire contents. He went to the mirror and flicked the rain out of his hair but it was useless. He was soaking so he just went outside again to wait for Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment!


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Steve arrived, driving a nice black mustang, tj was shivering with how cold he was but he could barely feel it with how high he was. He opened the door and took a seat in the passenger seat. “Thank you. You were the only person I could call that would show up.” Tj disclosed. “I’m sad to hear that but no problem. Let’s get you home and warm.” Steve stated then took off into the traffic.

“You don’t have to tell me why you are soaking wet and in the middle of DC of all places but when you’re ready I’m here for you.” Steve smiled comfortingly. “Thanks. It’s just…” Tj groaned wiping his face. “It’s just so hard to catch a break when everyone is expecting the worst from you, you know.” Tj exclaimed. “I don’t but I do understand when people put too much pressure on you and just line you up for defeat.” Steve stated.

They talked all the way back to the house. It didn’t take a genius to see that Tj wasn’t sober but he didn’t smell of alcohol. They pulled into the garage of their apartment. Tj opened the door to get out but ended up falling on the ground. “Ow.” He groaned as Steve rushed over and helped him up. He locked the car and put Tj’s arm around his shoulders for support and headed to the elevator.

As they got to their floor Tj groaned at who he saw. “Tj! Are you alright?” Doug demanded as Steve walked Tj to his apartment and grabbed the keys from Tj’s jacket pocket to open up. “No dougie I’m not.” Tj stated firmly as he dropped onto the sofa. “Are you high?” Doug asked already knowing the answer. “Oh Steve by the way I’m a addict. Used to be recovering.” Tj stated as an answer turning to Steve. “I can’t believe you. Mom calls me in a panic about how you lost your shit then ran out.” Doug explained waving his arms in the air.

“Of course she did.” Tj sighed wiping his face. “Then she tells me that you’ve been seeing a married man that was against mother the whole time.” He accused Tj. The mention of Sean started the tears again. “Sorry to interrupt but I think that’s enough.” Steve said firmly as he stood partially in front of Tj. Tj’s mouth fell open. No one had stood up for him like Steve, a new friend, just did.

“Sorry but who the hell do you think you are? Another one of Tj’s druggy friends?” Doug accused then seemed to really look at the colossal of a man in front of him. “I can assure you I am not a druggy but I am tj’s friend and as his friend I think you need to ease off.” Steve advised using a little captain America voice. “You know what, you can have him because I am so done.” Doug retorted. “Dougie wait!” Tj tried to say as he battled to get up.

Doug just closed the door behind him as Tj reached it. He started to cry as he slid down the door. Steve’s heart shattered at the sight of this poor guy. He understood that addicts were at fault for most things in their lives but he also knew that tj had no right to be used and mislead when it came to love.

Steve walked over and sat next to Tj not saying a word and wrapped an arm around Tj’s shoulders. Tj buried his face into Steve’s shoulder hanging tightly onto him. 

Chapter 6

The next thing Tj knew was that it was morning and that his head was on something very comfortable. He looked up to find that he was on Steve’s lap and Steve was fast asleep as well. He also noticed that Steve’s arm was wrapped around his chest protectively. He felt like shit. Not just physically even though that was a real downer, but also for dragging Steve into his messed up life.

He couldn’t help but groan at the headache that presented itself as he tried to think and failed. “Morning.” Steve greeted as he wiped his face and stretched. “Yeah that.” Tj replied sitting up and stretching as well. “Should I even ask how you are doing?” Steve asked with a small smile but real concern in his eyes. “You can but my answer would be very depressing.” Tj stated as he got up unsteadily.

He walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge pulling out a bottle of vodka. “Oh no you don’t.” Steve stated as he grabbed the bottle easily from Tj. “Oh come on. Not you too.” Tj moaned rubbing his face. “Yip. Consider me your 24/7 buddy from now on.” Steve smiled but Tj knew that he was deadly serious. “Why?” Tj pleaded very annoyed by the situation. “Because I don’t want you to die.” Steve said sincerely. 

Tj just stood there. Steve was full of surprises. He knew that everyone he knew didn’t want him to die for various reasons but no one had blatantly said it before. “Okay. What plan do you have in mind?” Tj sighed giving in to this absurd plan. “I am going to make a few calls and then I’m going to help you pack then you’re going to come with me. You need to get away from this life.” Steve instructed. Tj thought it over and by the look of determination on Steve’s face he knew he didn’t have a choice.

“I guess it sounds better than dealing with my shit life right now. I need to shower. Make your calls and I’ll be done in five minutes.” Tj bargained. “Okay fine but if you’re not done in exactly five minutes I’m coming in so please be dressed.” Steve stated and almost pleaded. “Oh come on you know there’s a part of you that wants this.” Tj smirked cockily. “Just go shower.” Steve said blushing slightly.

Tj got into his room and dashed around. He grabbed a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and hoody then rushed to the bathroom. He opened the cabinet above the sink and found the secret bottle he had. He snorted a little coke. Something to take the edge off because he knew he wasn’t going to have for a very long time.

He jumped into the shower and got clean and then literally jumped into his clothes. Steve opened the door to the bedroom just as Tj walked out the bathroom. “See all done.” Tj smirked. “Good. We are going to head to the place and my friends are going to grab your stuff and your car in DC.” Steve informed Tj.

“Do I want to know who these friends are?” tj asked wondering which members of the avengers were on duty. “You’ll meet them soon enough. We better get going.” Steve urged. Tj grabbed his leather jacket and followed Steve out of his apartment. They quickly stopped into Steve’s apartment to grab his essentials then headed down to the garage.

They jumped into Steve’s mustang and began their journey to a secret location that had Tj smiling about how cliché a superhero this all was with all the secrecy. “How long will it take us to get there?” Tj asked wondering where the hell they were going. “About 45 minutes.” Steve answered as he took in Tj’s ruffled appearance. It looked like the kid hadn’t slept in weeks. “Okay that’s a little bit of a ride.” Tj sighed. “Don’t like cars?” Steve guessed. “More like I don’t like sitting for too long.” Tj answered with a smirk.

Steve knew it was more the drugs at this point that kept Tj restless but he knew that it wasn’t the true reason and he would do anything to help Tj. He didn’t know why he felt such a strong connection with Tj but he knew that he had to help. “So tell me something I don’t know?” Steve said trying to distract Tj. “Um there really isn’t much. I’ve been doing drugs since my father became president and a reporter outed me to the world.” Tj said as a matter of fact.

“Do you mind if I ask how long ago that was?” Steve asked delicately. “I was 19.” Tj answered feeling ashamed of that fact. “I’m sorry for being forcefully outed.” Steve acknowledged the struggle that Tj had been fighting for so long. “Why do you want to help me?” Tj suddenly asked. The question had been eating at him the whole time he had known Steve. “To be honest I feel a connection with you that I haven’t felt in a very long time.” Steve confessed surprising Tj. “Me too.” Tj stated softly. Steve looked at him and saw that he was being serious.

Tj was surprised that Steve pulled up to a very large building. One that he recognized. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Steve asked as they undid their seat belts. “I want to get better and if there is a possibility for that to happen then I’m going to take it.” Tj retorted. Steve smiled and they climbed out the car. A valet took Steve’s car keys and drove the car away.

They walked through the huge glass doors and straight past the receptionist and to an elevator that stood on its own on the left. There was a pad on the right of the elevator door that Steve placed his hand on. It scanned his hand and the doors opened. “Good day Captain Rodgers.” A British voice greeted as they walked into the elevator.

“Hello JARVIS. I have a guest that Tony knows about.” Steve notified the voice. “Very well. Mr. Stark is in the common area waiting.’ The voice explained as the elevator started upwards. The elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal a beautiful modern two story base. Tony stood facing them as they walked inside. 

“Cap.” Tony greeted with a smile then turned to Tj. “It’s good to see you again Tony.” Tj smirked at the familiar face. “That’s Mr. Tony to you punk. Come here.” Tony grinned pulling Tj into a hug. “Wait you two know each other?” Steve asked looking shocked. “Pepper’s foundations invite my family most of the time. My father being the former president and all.” Tj explained stepping next to Steve again.

“So what adventures lead to you two to meeting?” Tony asked as he lead the way to the living room, if you could call the giant, multi leveled entertainment area a living room. “I moved in next to Steve about a week ago.” Tj explained looking around. “And the reason behind Cap bringing you here without an explanation?” Tony continued pouring himself a drink from the bar. “Fell off the wagon again.” Tj stated casually as if it happened a lot which Steve was sure sadly was the truth.

“Tough times. Well then you’ve come to the right place. JARVIS has helped me through many a cleanup moment. You can take the room opposite Steve’s.” Tony instructed with a smile. Man what Tj would give to have a drink right now. “So be honest, what’s the thing that got you hooked?” Tony asked sitting down. “Coke.” Tj answered following his lead and sitting down and leaving enough space for Steve.

Tj smiled a little when Steve chose to sit next to him than any of the other available chairs. “Ooh tough one. Never had it myself but I’ve heard it’s a tough one. You’ll need these then.” Tony said putting his drink down and pressing a button on the table next to him. A draw opened and he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out and handed it over to Tj. Tj was rather thankful for that. He was dying for a smoke. “I thought we were going to get him to stop everything?” Steve asked looking outraged and slightly scaring Tj with his conviction. “We can’t do that. He’ll die from the shock of the complete cut off. One thing at a time. Mineral water Tj?” Tony offered as stood up and went to the bar. “Gee thanks.” Tj sighed sitting back in his chair already hating this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


	6. Chapter 6

“I think I’m going to go for a smoke.” Tj said then walked out to the domed balcony. He knew the minute he left that Steve and Tony were going to start talking about how best to get through this. He pulled out his little bottle and snorted the rest of it up. He lit a cigarette up and inhaled deeply. The smoke filled his body just as the last of his coke hit him.

He turned around to see that Tony and Steve seemed to be in a heated conversation but what caught his attention was the grand piano on the left side of the room. He finished his cigarette and flicked it over the side of the building. He then walked inside and ignored the other two who had ceased conversation as soon as he entered and walked over to the piano.

“You don’t happen to have sheet music do you?” He called out to Tony. “Jarvis sheet music please.” Tony responded. A hologram appeared in front of Tj and he flicked through the countless ones until he found the one he wanted to play. He then started to play.

Steve was amazed by the skill that Tj had been hiding. “He’s incredible isn’t he?” Tony asked Steve. “He is.” Steve agreed then thought about what he said. “I mean as a pianist as well as a person but oh you know what I mean.” Steve stammered. “Sure do. He used to play at fundraisers but stopped when all the shit went down.” Tony explained.

“Mr. Stark. Miss Potts and Miss Romanov are on their way up.” JARVIS alerted but Tj continued to play losing himself in the music. He closed his eyes and lost himself. It really helped that the coke made it feel a hundred times better. 

He stopped playing and was surprised to hear applause. He opened his eyes to see two new people clapping along with Steve and Tony. He smiled embarrassed that he had got completely lost. “Um thank you.” He smiled shyly. He had always been a little shy about his playing.

“So you must be Tj?” A beautiful red head said holding out her hand. “And you must be Miss Romanov?” He asked in return shaking her hand. “Please its Natasha.” She smiled but he knew that smile was deadly. “Tj.” Pepper smiled holding her arms out. “Pepper.” Tj smiled getting up and walking into her hug. “So I hear you’ll be staying with us for awhile.” Pepper smiled as she stepped back. “Yip thanks to Steve. He suggested a little space from my life right now would do me some good.” Tj smiled back at Steve who smiled in return.

“Well a break is always good and I think someone should take a break as well.” Pepper pointedly said staring at Tony. “Not happening.” Tony objected. “I say we order some pizza. The others are on the way back and they’ll be hungry as well.” Natasha suggested as she checked her phone. “Pizza sounds amazing.” Tj grinned in agreement. 

“Why don’t you and Natasha show Tj around the place. I need to talk to pepper quickly.” Tony smiled. “I would love to.” Natasha grinned wrapping an arm around Tj’s and started the tour. Steve followed noticing how comfortable Tj seemed with Natasha. She was a very intimidating person but I guess when you lived in the white house you meet all kinds of people.

“So this is the med bay. Really helpful when one of us gets hit and we don’t feel like media attention.” Natasha explained. “Man I could do with one of these.” Tj commented. “Oh I have a few hospital run ins and I always have to dodge the media.” Tj explained further seeing their confused faces. “Well hopefully you won’t need it while you’re here.” Natasha said innocently as they continued walking.

They eventually arrived back at the couches and Tj collapsed onto the couch. “How you doing?” Steve asked as he sat next to him. “Tired but good.” Tj answered softly as the others talked and caught up. He smiled up at Steve fluttering his eyelashes. “Oh I am going to have to avoid that look because that is a killer look.” Steve laughed. “It better be. Years of practice right there.” Tj stated laughing as well.

“The pizza as well as the rest of the avengers are heading up sir.” JARVIS notified them. “So JARVIS is the A.I. here?” Tj asked Steve as he sat up. “Yip well more for Tony but he does run the house.” Steve smiled then noticed that Tj’s smile was fading. “what’s the matter?” Steve asked concerned. “Can I talk to you in private quickly?” Tj countered not wanting the others to overhear. “Of course. Let’s go to the top.” Steve suggested gesturing to the top platform that was in the large room.

Tony gestured to Pepper to look behind her discreetly. Pepper turned to see Tj and Steve walk up to the top platform. “Those two are close.” Natasha commented softly but made it look like she was speaking normally. “I didn’t hear the full story but I have a feeling that cap saved that boy’s life.” Tony added. “Maybe it will be good for the both of them to catch a break.” Pepper suggested hopefully.

“What’s on your mind?” Steve asked as they stood next to each other facing the beautiful view of the city. “I’m nervous that the rest of the team won’t like me.” Tj voiced his concern not facing Steve. “hey look at me.” Steve ordered lightly facing him. Tj looked at him. “You are a really great guy and I’m sure if Natasha likes you then the rest of them will be a breeze.” Steve assured. “Thank you but I don’t mean now.” Tj clarified. “I mean when the coke wears off and the withdrawal starts. It’s not pretty and I don’t want to be a burden.” He continued apprehensively.

“Look everyone here as their own burdens and you will not be one of them. You have your demons and I have mine and maybe while you’re going through yours I can go through mine. That way we’re doing this together.” Steve suggested looking Tj in the eye. “I can cope with that I think. I also wanted to say thank you for helping me out. You are the last person left who gives a dam so thanks.” Tj thanked. Steve felt so sorry for his friend.

“Well consider us your misfit of a family.” Steve smiled. He turned around to lean his back against the railing. “So I was thinking maybe we should make lists of what we want to do with our time then we are the only ones who see them.” Steve suggested as he tried to get Tj’s mind off of the negative. “Sounds like a good idea. No wonder you’re the leader.” Tj joked bumping Steve playfully. “oh really are you starting this now?” Steve smiled bumping him back using as little strength as possible.

“Oh it’s on.” Tj laughed punching him in the arm and running. Steve ran after him obviously not using all his speed. Tj ran down the ramp and put the couches between him and Steve who had caught up. “What are you going to do now Steve?” Tj teased as he stood facing him. 

“Hopefully greet his friends.” A voice came from behind Tj. He turned around and he had to control his jaw from dropping. The entire avengers team were standing and basically staring at him. He thankfully felt Steve stand very close next to him. “Everyone this is Tj Hammond. He’s going to be staying with us.” Steve introduced. “great.” Clint smiled which broke the tension and everyone stepped forward and came and met Tj.

Luckily he had been raised to handle a lot of people so he took it with ease meeting everyone then Tony handed out the drinks, giving him another water, and they settled on the couches. “Well if it isn’t the drop out.” A familiar voice suddenly said as Tj was about to sit down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


	7. Chapter 7

There standing with pizzas in hand was the last person Tj thought he would ever see. “Hello Sam.” Tj greeted embarrassed. “Wait you two know each other?” Steve asked surprised ,again, staring between the two. Sam walked around the couches and lay the pizzas down on the table so everyone could grab a slice.

“yeah Tj used to come to my NA meetings.” Sam answered. Steve noted a tone of resentment as Sam spoke and seeing the almost embarrassed expression on Tj’s face he knew that it didn’t end well. “What are you doing here?” Sam asked folding his arms and looking stern. 

“I brought him here.” Steve answered before Tj could say anything. “Steve can I have a word in private.” Sam said in the same stern tone then started to walk away to the piano. “I’ll be back now. Everything will be okay.” Steve reassured Tj patting him on the leg. 

He met Sam at the piano. “What are you doing with him?” Sam demanded quietly before Steve could say anything. “Sam relax. I’m helping out a friend who really needs the help right now.” Steve answered matching Sam’s stern stance. “he’s bad news. He shouldn’t be here much less with you.” Sam insisted. “What did he do that was so terrible that you resent him?” Steve inquired. “he took another of my group members down with him and he overdosed so you can see why I would be a little resentful.” Sam snapped.

Steve stood there in a little bit of shock but what really confused him was that he felt so sorry for Tj who had to see that. “You have a soft spot for him don’t you?” Sam stated incredulously. “I do and I don’t know why but if we’re going to have a peaceful house you two are going to have to deal with this and sort it out. Do you hear me Sam?” Steve said using a bit of his captain influence. 

Sam sighed but nodded. “Only if he’s willing to really make a change and that he accepts my help.” Sam stated as they turned back to the others. “Fine.” Steve accepted holding out his hand which Sam shook and they headed back to others. Steve frowned when he noticed that Tj was no longer where he left him. “he said he needed to have a moment alone.” Natasha answered the unasked question. Steve nodded and went to the right where the rooms were.

He went to the empty room that would be Tj’s to find it empty. He then went with his gut and went to his room. There sitting on the bed with his back to the door was Tj who was hunched over and shoulders shaking. 

“hey.” Steve said quietly. Tj sat up and wiped his eyes. “Sorry um I just needed a moment.” Tj said with a shaky voice as he sniffed. Steve walked around to sit down next to Tj. “It’s alright to cry Tj.” Steve said putting an arm around his shoulders. Tj leaned into Steve. “I know. Just things I tried to bury came to the surface.” Tj explained. “Sam told me about your friend.” Steve stated without judgment.

“he was my boyfriend actually.” Tj said as tear started to pour down his cheeks. “Then I am very sorry for your loss.” Steve sympathized. “I don’t feel like I need the sympathy. I am the reason he’s dead.” Tj stated firmly. “I don’t believe that. He had a choice in the end and he chose that path. You didn’t have a gun to his head so you can’t blame yourself.” Steve insisted just as firmly.

Tj nodded but still felt a little at fault. “Sam is willing to let it go if you’re willing to talk it out with him and accept his help.” Steve told Tj a little later when Tj had wiped away his tears. “I can do that I think.” Tj stated a little intimidated by the prospect. “Do you want to go out there and grab some pizza and have a good night?” Steve bargained. “Yeah sounds good.” Tj smiled then followed Steve out.

Tj was so embarrassed that he had cried in front of Steve and he knew that everyone could see how red his eyes were. Natasha approached him and he had no idea what to expect but he was shocked when she wrapped her arms around him. “We’re all here for you and I have no hesitation kicking Sam’s ass if need be.” She whispered into his ear which made him smile.

“Thanks Natasha.” He smiled then headed back to his seat and grabbed a slice of pizza. He then easily got into a conversation with thor about being the son of a leader. The night went really well and everyone was really relaxed.

“I’m going for a smoke.” Tj announced getting up and maneuvering through people. “I’ll join you.” Tony stated getting up. “just conversation.” He clarified as Pepper gave him a killer look. Tj laughed as they headed outside. The air was getting chillier now. It would soon snow in this part of the world. “So you like the team?” Tony asked as Tj lit his cigarette. “I like them a lot. Just got to get over the fact that they’re real and all.” Tj stated with a smile.

“You’ll be fine.” Tony said just as a Tj felt a sting in his neck. “hey what was that for?” Tj demanded as he grabbed his neck. Tony was too busy looking at a gadget he had in his hand. “You are seriously high right now?” Tony retorted looking shocked. “Ow you could have just asked you know.” Tj sighed as he rubbed his neck and took another puff. 

“Tj I thought you came here to get help?” Tony said in that same disappointing tone that Tj was oh so familiar with. “Look I don’t have any more on me and I highly doubt I’m going to be able to leave here or call anyone to come over so don’t have to stick whatever that is in my neck again.” Tj insisted annoyed. “You’re right but I’m still going to search through your things. I am not going to tell Steve because this would break his heart but it is the last time I cover for you.” Tony declared then walked back inside.

Tj wrapped his arms around himself feeling more disappointed in himself more than anything. He stood out there long after he had finished his smoke just trying not to think. “What are you thinking about?” Steve asked as he appeared next to Tj. He had heard the door open and he wasn’t surprised to find that it was Steve who came to talk to him.

“Nothing well trying not to think which I guess is where all the problems come from.” Tj answered as honestly as he could. “Did Tony say something to upset you?” Steve asked getting defensive. “No he just gave me some advice and told me what he wanted to do in the upcoming days.” Tj lied and for the first time he didn’t want to lie. Not to Steve who had done nothing but support Tj since day one.

They went back inside to find everyone looking at them. “what?” Steve asked confused. “A little birdy told us that Tj here can play the piano and we want to hear.” Bruce answered with a grin. “Um okay. I’m a little rusty.” Tj shrugged then headed over to the piano. “Oh I need to grab something.” Steve suddenly said dashing to the rooms.

Tj was sitting at the piano looking through sheet music when Steve came by with a familiar leather bound folder. “For when you’re ready.” He smiled placing it on top of the piano. Tj smiled up at him. “Okay so this is an original piece.” Tj said turning to the others then turning back. He then started playing and just like the last time and every time he played he got lost in the music.

He smiled at the end when everyone applauded. “Oh you and Tony should do a duet together.” Pepper spoke up. “Ah yeah. Sure no problem.” Tony smiled a little forcefully. Tj put on the same fake smile but Steve saw right through it. “I think I am going to say goodnight to everyone. Rough day.” Tj explained standing up. “I’ll help you get settled.” Steve smiled politely. “Good night. I’m glad you’re here.” Natasha said hugging Tj again then kissed him on the forehead. He smiled at her then followed Steve to the rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment!


	8. Chapter 8

They walked to Tj’s new room. He was a little depressing by how grey it was. “Maybe tomorrow we can go through a few catalogues that JARVIS has to choose some things for your room.” Steve suggested seeing Tj’s expression.  
“Sounds good.” Tj smiled as he moved his bags off the bed and next to the wall. “Well I’m right next door as you know if you need anything no matter what time it is don’t hesitate.” Steve informed Tj who smiled thankfully. “Thanks Steve.” Tj smiled then his phone rang.

He pulled it out then ended the call. “My mother.” Tj stated as he saw the frown on Steve’s face. “When you’re ready you can talk to them but in your own time. Would you mind if I sent them an email explaining what is happening so they don't get too worried?” Steve offered. “Um yeah sure thanks. You need to stop being such a nice guy. I don’t deserve it.” Tj joked but Steve could see that there was a hint of truth behind it.

“I think you do, now get some sleep. We’re all here tomorrow and don’t worry what people think.” Steve smiled then walked out the room closing the door behind him. Tj pulled off his jacket and shoes then collapsed onto the bed exhausted from the day’s events.

For once Steve was thankful that he hardly ever got sleep since he came out of the ice because he started to hear light sounds of whimpering. As if someone was having a nightmare or they were really cold. He sat up so that he could hear better and realized it was coming from the room opposite to his. He jumped out of bed and ran across the corridor and burst into the room to find Tj’s shaking uncontrollably.

“Tj!” He called as he knelt next to the bed and grabbed his head. “So, so cold.” Tj’s teeth chattered. “Okay. You’ll be okay.” Steve ensured. He quickly ran to his room and pulled off the comforter and ran back to Tj’s room. He covered Tj but the shakes hadn’t eased up ten minutes later.

Steve was stroking Tj’s head trying to comfort him when Natasha ran in. “what’s wrong? What happened?” Natasha asked rushing in and checking Tj’s forehead for a temperature. “what’s going on here?” Tony asked as he walked in. “Were we that loud?” Steve asked worried that he woken up the whole house. 

“No JARVIS just let me know of Tj’s status and I thought I might come and help seeing as I’ve had experience in this department.” Tony answered. Steve looked up to see Pepper standing by the door. “We need to get him in a cold bath. It’s going to shock the body into clarity. The cocaine is slipping out of his system which is taking a toll on his mind and he might slip into a seizure.” Tony explained in total focus.

“I’ll go run the bath.” Pepper said as she rushed to the en suite bathroom and started the bath. “Steve you need to be there for him because he is not going to like this.” Tony instructed. “Is there anything I can do?” Natasha asked trying to help out. “Can you make sure this bed is as warm as possible and grab some towels.” Tony answered firmly.

“Okay the bath is ready.” Pepper stated as she turned off the tap and came back into the room. “Okay Tj can you hear me?” Steve asked gently but firmly. “It hurts.” Tj moaned as he gripped Steve’s hand. “I know but you got to stay with me okay. Can you do that for me Tj?” Steve asked. Tj nodded. “Okay Steve you’re going to take him through and put him in the bath.” Tony instructed as he placed a silver bracelet around Tj’s wrist.

Steve nodded then picked Tj up bridal style and took him through to the bathroom. He gently and slowly placed Tj into the freezing water. Tj immediately started to yell. 

It felt like every cell in his body was being set a light with pain as the water enveloped him. He tried to escape it but two strong arms kept him level in the water. “Okay ask him some questions.” Tony’s voice came through the pain. “Tj can you hear me?” Steve asked in the kindest way he had ever heard. “Yes!” Tj yelled as he shut his eyes in pain. “What’s your twin brother’s name?” Steve asked. Tj had no idea why this would be relevant right now but whatever. “Dougie. Douglas.” Tj answered.

“Tj can you open your eyes for me. Come on let me see those beautiful blues.” Steve asked as the shakes stopped. Tj opened his eyes and found Steve’s blue eyes. “There you are. Let’s get you warm.” Steve said as he picked Tj up. The ladies wrapped him in towels and fussed over Tj as Steve lay him down.

Tj didn’t let go of his hand as the ladies then covered him over and tony did a scan of him. “he should be fine. I think he just needs some sleep. I think we all do.” Tony stated then herded the others out with him closing the door behind him. “Please stay.” Tj pleaded in a very sleepy voice. “I’m not going anywhere.” Steve stated firmly as he settled on the floor.

“Steve I think there’s enough space on the bed.” Tj smiled slightly. Steve smiled at Tj then hopped up and walked around to the other side of the bed and lay on the bed. “Thank you.” Tj yawned. “It’s a pleasure. Get some sleep Tj.” Steve insisted gently. Soon enough Tj’s breathing evened out and Steve closed his eyes listening to the steady rhythm of Tj’s heart rate thanks to his extra sensitive hearing.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve woke up first and found that he had draped an arm over Tj’s waist. He slowly and gently removed his arm and then got up. He was thankful that tj didn’t wake up because that guy needed his sleep. Tony had said this was not going to easy or pretty. He decided to go back to his room so that he could change and go work out.  
Tj groaned as he woke up. His whole body was aching. He was wondering why when last night came rushing back to him. His whole body must be blushing, he was so embarrassed. He wasn’t going to deny that he was attracted to Steve and there he was being the pathetic addict going through withdrawal.

He turned his head to find the bed empty and who could blame Steve for leaving. He begrudgingly sat up and ran his hands through his hair and over his face. He dragged his body out of the cocoon of towels and blankets. He went to the bathroom and started the shower.

He got cleaned up and just embraced the hot water that eased the pain in his body. He decided half an hour in the shower was a decent amount of time in the shower. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his room.

He dug through his bag of clothing and got dressed into track bottoms and a hoody, not even bothering with a t-shirt. He didn’t feel like giving a dam about anything today. His hands shook as he picked up his cell then a pack of cigarettes which he put in his pocket. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, he was freaking cold.

He walked out of his room and into the main area to find most of the team awake and active. “Morning Tj.” Clint greeted cheerfully. Tj noticed he got an elbow in the ribs from Natasha. Tj nodded his head in their direction and headed to the kitchen. He had just put the coffee on heat when Natasha walked in.

“should I ask how you feel?” She asked walking towards him. “Shitty would be an understatement.” He groaned out. He didn’t want to think and the one thing that really helped with that he no longer had and that killed him. “I don’t know what its like to go through withdrawal but I do know what it’s like to want to forget about the past and even the present. If you ever need to talk I’m here.” She smiled with a hint of fondness that Tj couldn’t understand.

“Why do you care for me. You’ve just met me and I’m an absolute mess.” Tj asked trying not to sound as pathetic as he felt. “It’s sad that you think so little of yourself because you are so good and there is so much potential for greatness plus I find you adorable.” Natasha shrugged casually.

Tj didn’t understand but accepted the hug that he got then poured himself a coffee. Steve then walked into the kitchen and his jaw almost dropped. There was the super soldier in all his muscular glory. He had obviously been working out in the gym if the tank top and track pants were anything to go by.

Tj dropped his gaze feeling really embarrassed by what happened last night. “Morning Natasha. Tj.” Steve smiled that oh so charming smile and poured himself a cup of coffee. “I’ll leave you two alone.” Natasha smiled even though Tj gave her a pleading look.

“what was that about?” Steve asked seeing the interaction between the two of them. Tj just shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. “How are you doing? Last night was a tough night.” Steve stated making Tj cringe. “Look you don’t have to fake your sympathy.” Tj accused then stormed out straight past Tony who had been standing behind him.

“Um what happened?” Steve asked confused by the sudden outburst. “Wow for someone who has been around a long time you don’t get it. He feels embarrassed and pathetic after last night and he thinks that you think he’s pathetic.” Tony explained as he grabbed a water out of the fridge which he handed to Steve. “Now go and find him so you can correct him. Be gentle cap.” Tony instructed. Steve went out to the living area and Natasha pointed to outside. It was scary how she knew what he was thinking or maybe he was just so obvious. 

“You’re not pathetic.” Tj heard behind him as he leaned on the banister smoking. He turned around to see Cap sitting in one of the two chairs and was holding out a bottle of water for him. He flicked the cigarette away, which was done anyway, and accepted the water. He took a seat next to Steve in the other chair. “Well I feel it.” Tj countered. 

Steve took his shaky and cold hand firmly so that Tj looked him in the eye. “You will never be pathetic to me. You are here because I believe in you and I see someone who needs to get back to who he really was and believe me when I say that no matter what happens I’m not going to give up on you.” Steve promised. “I’m going to hold you to that.” Tj smirked not quite believing it but accepting Steve’s promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a little shorter but please comment!!!


	10. Chapter 10

“Sam, can I speak to you quickly?” T.j asked a few days later as Sam and Steve sat at the main table playing a mean game of black jack. “yeah sure.” Sam agreed then followed T.j to the top platform. “I just wanted to speak to you about what happened in the past.” T.j started as he rubbed the back of his neck, a new habit of his. “I’m listening.” Sam said deadly serious as he lent against the railing.  
“I loved him.” T.j stated firmly. “I didn’t know that. I’m sorry.” Sam stated genuinely sympathetic. “You’re sorry. I should be the one apologizing. I was the one who came in and lie to everyone there including myself and more importantly you and I took Jerry down with me.” T.j ranted. “T.j. I forgive you.” Sam said oh so coolly.

That made T.j stop in his proverbial tracks. “Wait, what?” T.j asked lost. “I forgive you for what happened but I need you to forgive yourself now.” Sam said sitting forward and looking T.j in the eyes until T.j looked down. “That I’m going to have to work on.” T.j confessed. “hence why you’re here plus out of all those super heroes we have here I’m probably the best to talk to. Not to brag or anything.” Sam smirked. “Thanks Sam.” T.j smiled. “hey don’t thank me yet. I haven’t even begun with you yet.” Sam stated as he got up and walked off.

And he wasn’t kidding. As the weeks went on the physical pain and shakes had lessened but the real work was in the therapy sessions with Sam and dealing through all the things that T.j had spent years trying to avoid.

“Are you alright? You don’t look too good.” Steve commented concerned as T.j joined him at the kitchen counter while Wanda and Natasha were working on dinner. “Rough session with Sam. Hey I was thinking maybe you could help me workout?” T.j asked hopeful. Steve was used to T.j deflecting the attention from himself to cover how he really felt but he decided to play along.

“Sure. We can start tomorrow morning.” Steve smiled as Sam walked into the kitchen. “And when you’re ready to talk to me, just as a friend with no judgment, I’m here for you.” Steve vowed bumping T.j gently. “thanks Steve. I might take you up on that.” T.j smiled in return. “Could you go away! I’m trying to learn a recipe for cookies.” Natasha moaned as she hit Sam with a dish towel.

T.j and Steve laughed as they watched as the three super heroes in front of them tried to bake a batch of cookies. “You know you two could get up and help us instead of laughing.” Wanda stated her accent thick. T.j had gotten used to it, in fact he had gotten used to a ton of things he would never have coped with before he met Steve.

 

“These are actually really good.” T.j said as he bit into a big chocolate chip cookie later that afternoon. They were all settled in the lounge with a movie going on in the background that they had all forgotten about when the cookies arrived. “Scooch up.” Steve smiled at T.j who moved up on the couch so Steve could sit down. “Want to taste?” t.j asked holding up his cookie. Steve smiled as he lent over and bit off a small bite from the cookie. “That is really good.” Steve agreed. “Well thank you. We worked hard.” Sam stated then received a pillow to the face from Natasha. “We? You did nothing but steal the dough. Wanda and I did the hard work.” Natasha corrected while the others laughed.

“okay who’s in for actually watching a movie?” Sam asked everyone. Clint and Bruce excused themselves saying they had work to do and Thor had to say his goodbye. He had to go back to his planet to sort out some ruling matters. 

So in the end it was Sam, Tony, Natasha, Vis, Wanda, T.j and Steve. T.j then rested his head on Steve’s lap as he swung his legs over the arm of the couch. “Comfortable?” Steve asked not a hint of sarcasm in his voice. “Yes thank you.” T.j smiled as he looked up at Steve who looked down at him.

Sam bumped Natasha’s arm then looked at the T.j and Steve. Natasha smiled fondly at the two. The movie went down well, something about a time machine that was a hot tub? Steve didn’t really pay attention because he found that he was very conscious of T.j on his lap.

He looked down at his lap and found that T.j was fast asleep. “Don’t wake him.” Natasha whispered as she slipped a pillow behind Steve’s head and a blanket over T.j. Steve adjusted himself an inch then laid his head back. He soon fell asleep comfortable for once in a very long time.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning T.j opened his eyes and felt refreshed which he hadn’t felt for a very long time. He moved his head then stopped when he realized that this wasn’t his pillow. He looked up to see Steve completely passed out. He couldn’t help but smile at how adorable he looked.

He slowly sat up noticing the blanket that was over him. That had to be Natasha. He then swung his legs over and stood up and draped the blanket over Steve. He froze when Steve stirred but carried on when he just carried on sleeping.

He walked into the kitchen to find Clint and Natasha eating breakfast. “Morning.” T.j greeted heading to the coffee machine. “Morning. How did you sleep?” Clint retorted with a smirk. “Ow!” he exclaimed as he received and elbow to the ribs by Natasha. “Really well thanks.” T.j smirked back picking up two cups of coffee and heading back to the central room.  
He set the cups of coffee down on the table then decided to wake Steve up seeing as it was ten in the morning and he knew Steve hated sleeping in. “Steve.” He said softly. Nothing. “Steve.” He said a little louder. Steve then started to move. He opened his eyes and then rubbed them. He stretched then seemed to notice T.j standing in front of him.

“Please don’t tell me I woke you up.” Steve asked looking concerned. “No I’ve been up for a little while now. Here’s some coffee.” T.j smiled in return then handed Steve the coffee. 

They sat there chatting easily and drinking coffee when T.j’s phone started to ring. He pulled it out from his pocket and read the caller I.D. “Who is it?” Steve asked seeing the worried expression on T.j’s face. “it’s my mom. I think I better take it. It’s been weeks.” T.j stated feeling bad. Steve nodded getting up, grabbing the empty coffee mugs and squeezed T.j’s shoulder gently in support.

“Hi mom.” T.j answered the phone. “Where the hell have you been?!” She yelled in return. T.j opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by his mother’s rant on how he’s probably in a ditch somewhere with whatever boy he was sleeping with at the moment. “Mom!” t.j basically yelled. She shut up then.

“I am actually healthy and clean. So thanks for asking. Why did you call besides to insult me.” He asked being frank with her. There was silence and T.j thought she had hung up. “I actually wanted to invite you to dinner tonight at the house.” She invited. It was his turn to be silent.

“Can I call you back with an answer later?” He answered. “Sure honey. I was really worried about you.” She stated in a soft voice. “I know and I’m sorry I didn’t contact you, even though Steve sent you an email, I just needed space from your world for a while.” T.j answered honestly. “Okay. I need to run love. I’ll speak to you soon.” She said then hung up.

“Are you alright?” Steve asked when he found T.j still in the same seat just staring at his phone. “oh ah yeah. I’ve been invited to a dinner at my mom’s place tonight.” He answered. “And what did you say?” steve asked sitting next to him as Sam walked into the room with his tablet.

“Morning.” He greeted then stopped when he saw the concerned look on Steve’s face and the worried one on T.j’s. “What happened?” he asked going into friend and councilor position. “I was invited to a family dinner tonight at my mom’s place.” T.j answered knowing Sam, and Steve, out of all people would know the weight of what this means.  
“You know you don’t have to say yes. You can say no to them.” Sam insisted. “I know but I feel so bad that I just disappeared without letting them know.” T.j stated wiping his face. “Hey you needed to at that point plus that was my idea.” Steve stated as he put a hand of support on T.j’s knee.

“I know but I feel like I’m a much stronger person than when I last saw them.” T.j confessed looking at Steve. “I agree.” Sam concurred. “But will you come with me? I don’t think I’m strong enough just yet to do it on my own.” T.j asked Steve who smiled. “Of course I will.” Steve answered feeling a little flattered by the invitation.

“I’ll go call with my answer then.” T.j smiled and stood up and walked to his room. “Do you like him?” Sam suddenly asked Steve. “Was it that obvious?” Steve gave in. he had to tell someone otherwise he was going to lose it. “I knew it.” Natasha smiled as she ran in and hugged Steve from behind where he sat.

“Please don’t tell anyone else. I would like him to hear it from me and not from someone else.” He requested almost pleading. “Of course I will.” Natasha promised kissing his cheek and walking away. “yeah I won’t tell anyone man. Just be gentle with him even when he seems strong. Just be there for him.” Sam advised then kept quiet as T.j walked back into the room. “So we have to be there at six.” T.j stated.

“Okay we can take my car.” Steve replied. “Agreed. I like your car.” T.j smiled that smile that reached his eyes. It was one of Steve’s favourite smiles. “hey kid. I need your help with something.” Tony requested walking into the room and looking at T.j.

“um how can I help you?” T.j asked completely lost. “Show me your hands?” Tony retorted instead. T.j did as he was told and held up his hands. “Yip they’ll do. Follow me.” Tony said then started walking away. T.j shrugged at Sam and Steve then ran after tony. Steve was a little apprehensive about Tony with T.j but maybe it would be good for T.j to have something to do around here.


	12. Chapter 12

At three in the afternoon Steve walked down to Tony’s lab to find Tony laughing as he gripped his stomach. “What’s so funny?” Steve asked smiling. Tony didn’t say anything just pointed to one of his vintage cars with the end half of T.j sticking out of the engine. “I don’t get it. Why are you laughing?” he asked Tony. “Because I’m stuck and he won’t help me.” T.j mumbled.   
Steve rushed over and slowly got T.j out to find him covered in grease and dirt. “Are you alright?” Steve asked concerned. “Yes. Thank you. At least somebody helped me out instead of laughing at me.” He responded pointedly playfully glaring at Tony. “Hey I would have but it was too damn funny.” Tony chuckled.

“Well you better get upstairs and ready. We have a two hour trip ahead of us still.” Steve insisted. “Oh wow. I totally forgot.” T.j exclaimed then rushed upstairs. “I take it you’re not going to tell him are you?” Tony stated as he stood next to Steve. “I will when we’re both ready.” Steve answered not surprised Tony knew. “If you say so just don’t wait too long.” Tony warned. “Tony out of all the people you will ever know I am the one who waited too long. Don’t tell anyone else.” He pleaded. “I promise.” He answered seriously. “Now you go get ready. Something smart not formal.” Tony advised. Steve nodded his head and went to go get ready.

T.j hopped out the shower and walked out in his boxes to find Natasha sitting on his bed. “Natasha what the hell?” he exclaimed trying to cover up but finding nothing to help his cause. “Oh love I’ve seen a lot worse. Now I thought you might want to wear this.” She said holding up the suit bag.

He walked over and unzipped it to reveal a complete outfit. It was an Armani black suit with a white shirt and black tie. “It’s beautiful.” He exclaimed pulling it out to take a better look. “I thought you would like it and its tailored to you. JARVIS took some measurements for me.” She explained. “Now get dressed then come show us.” She enthused then dashed out closing the door behind her.

Steve had decided to wear smart navy slacks, a blue checkered shirt, navy tie and dark navy sweater over. He was sitting with the rest of the team just chatting and passing the time until T.j was ready. He was chatting to Thor when everyone went silent. He looked around for the source of this silence and his mouth fell open when he did.

T.j stood there in smart black oxfords, black suit pants, classic black belt, white shirt, black waist coat and black tie. He carried his leather jacket in his hand. “Um do I look okay?” he asked looking unsure. “You look incredible.” Steve stated firmly walking up to him. “Are you sure?” He asked a little insecure about his image. “I am very sure. Are you ready to go?” Steve asked with a smile T.j had never seen before.

“Not before he gives me a hug.” Natasha spoke up and wrapped her arms around T.j. “I’m so proud of you.” She smiled fondly. “Now go before you’re late.” She urged the two of them out with goodbyes and good lucks from the rest of the team. 

“Nervous?” Steve asked as they were in the elevator heading down. “Very. These dinners or any family interaction have always turned out awfully for me.” T.j answered looking at his hands which were shaking slightly. “Hey. At any point you want to leave when can go just say so.” Steve insisted looking T.j in the eye. “Thank you Steve. For coming with me and supporting me.” T.j smiled sincerely. Steve smiled that smile again.

They got to the garage and into Steve’s car and T.j pulled out his phone and an aux cable which he plugged into the car then his phone. “I thought I would show you some of the music I like and next time you can show me some of the music you like.” T.j explained. “Sounds good. Go ahead.” Steve smiled pulling out of the garage and onto the road.

Two hours later they arrived outside the formidable house. “Ready?” Steve asked as he turned the ignition off. “No but I guess we better get in there.” T.j smiled a small smile then climbed out the car to face the familiar bodyguards of both his parents. “Oh boy this is going to be fun.” He stated humorlessly.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked as he climbed out and saw T.j rubbing his eyes. “Both my parents are here. I thought it was just going to be my mom.” Tj stated as Steve joined him standing at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the front door.

“You’ll be amazing. I know that for sure.” Steve ensured as they climbed the stairs. “It’s not me I’m worried about.” T.j responded then rang the doorbell. Five minutes later the door opened to reveal the petite Anne wearing a beautiful pink dress. “T.j” She smiled happily. “You look amazing.” He smiled hugging her. “This is my friend Steve.” He introduced. “This is my brother’s fiancé.” T.j filled Steve in. 

Steve closed the door and Anne lead them more into the house to the kitchen where everyone was enjoying some finger foods. “T.j!” a very elegant older woman smiled holding her arms open. Steve saw where T.j. got some of his looks from. “Mom.” T.j smiled and hugged her.

“Well I’ll be dammed if it isn’t Captain America.” Came the booming voice of a rather big looking man wearing an expensive suit. “Mom, everyone this is my friend Steve Rogers.” T.j introduced. “More like a bloody superhero.” The same man insisted. “Steve this is Bud Hammond my father.” T.j introduced awkwardly as they shook hands.  
“You know Douglas.” He continued to Steve who was thankful to get away from Bud. That man didn’t sit right with him. “yeah hi again.” Steve stated shaking hands with Douglas. “Drinks?” Anne offered to T.j and Steve. “Water for me thanks. Where’s Nana?” T.j asked Douglas as Anne started talking to Steve. “She’s outside in the garden with a martini.” Douglas stated.

“Will you be okay? I’m just going to find my gran.” T.j asked Steve. “Steve will be just fine. Go.” Anne smiled. Steve gave him a smile to agree with her. T.j smiled back then went outside and sure enough there she was sipping on a grey goose martini.

“Hi Nana.” He greeted making his presence known. “Hey you little shit.” She greeted with her normal greeting. He walked over to her and sat next to her on the bench. “I honestly thought you weren’t going to pitch.” She stated bluntly. Luckily he knew her and was immune to her bluntness. “me neither actually but I had encouragement.” He retorted. She gave him a stern look. “His name is Steve and he’s just a friend.” He clarified in his defense.

“In that case I’m happy you’re here. I needed a drinking buddy.” She smiled. “oh I don’t drink anymore nana.” He stated with a smile. “Oh is it now. Well I’m happy for you Thomas.” She smiled and stood up. “Now come show me this friend of yours.” She said holding out her arm which he took.

When they walked in T.j knew that Steve was uncomfortable as he was speaking to Bud. He had that smile that he wore when he was in a difficult situation and had to be pleasant. “Well if it isn’t Steve Rodgers.” Nana stated loud enough for everyone to hear and T.j was a little surprised.

Steve walked up to her with a big smile. “And if it isn’t Margaret Barrish.” Steve smiled taking her hand and kissing the back of her hand. “Wait you two know each other?” T.j asked shocked. “Your grandmother turned me down.” Steve grinned. “I did no such thing. I just wanted to dance and you just wanted to enlist. We had different ideas for the night.” She corrected. “Why am I not surprised.” T.j laughed as he accepted the water from Steve who stood next to him now.

“Well I think supper is ready so if everyone will take your seats.” Elaine announced a little while later. Elaine and Bud sat at either end of the table and Douglas, Anne and Margaret on one side with Steve and T.j on the other side. “So T.j where have you been?” Elaine asked. There it is. T.j had been waiting for it all night. “That would be my fault ma’am.” Steve spoke up. “And what would a superhero want with my reckless son?” Bud snapped laughing in his usual abrasive way.

“I wouldn’t know sir but the man Steve Rodgers wanted to get to know him more.” Steve smiled pleasantly. “Good answer Rogers.” Nana grinned which made T.j smile. “That might be a bad move on your front son.” Bud carried on.

“Bud enough now.” Elaine snapped. “I am just glad you’re safe and in good company.” She smiled at T.j and he wanted to not be offended by it but a little part of him took offence to it anyway. “So what have you been up to lately?” Douglas asked T.j. Wow he really wasn’t getting a break tonight. “Besides being clean I am working for Tony Stark now.” T.j smiled surprising them all.

“Since when?” Steve asked with a smile. “I’m fixing some of his cars. I have the perfect hands apparently.” T.j smiled feeling proud of something for once. “Oh and that man is such a role model.” Bud chirped heavy on the sarcasm. Steve frowned as he looked past T.j to Bud. “What do you mean?” Steve asked confused by the statement. “Oh I mean no offence. He just has questionable reputation and I know that this period of soberness of T.j’s is just some cry for attention.” Bud stated like it was fact.

“Now I say that you T.j move back in here in with your mom. She’s going to be needing the familiar media faces now that she’s running for president. Need a whole family now more than ever…” Bud droned on about the ever better subject in the family, politics. Steve saw how every word just broke T.j down even more and he couldn’t let that happen again.

“We’re leaving.” Steve said into T.j’s ear, who was using all of his strength to not break down at that point. “Sorry for the interruption but I’m going to take T.j home.” Steve said standing up with T.j who was heading to the door already. “Wait we just sat down.” Elaine enthused following them along with Bud. “Now I didn’t want to come into your home and disrespect you but since we can’t even stay this long without you insulting my very close friend and teammate who has saved my life not to mention your own son who you couldn’t give a continental drift about I just might.” Steve warned them as T.j opened the door.

“Are you going to hide behind you new man candy now T.j?” Bud demanded. That did it. “As long as I’m still standing I will protect him because it’s about time that someone did and to think he actually wanted to come tonight.” Steve yelled then walked out after t.j slamming the door behind him.

They climbed into the car and they started to head back to the tower. “Are you alright?” Steve asked concerned about T.j. he looked next to him to see that the young man had his face buried in his one hand and his shoulders were shaking. His heart broke at the sight. He reached over and wrapped interlaced his fingers with T.j’s free hand. He squeezed back but carried on crying. During the ride T.j had stopped sobbing and had cried himself to sleep.

Steve pulled into the garage and stopped the car. He got out and went to T.j’s side. He unbuckled T.j’s belt and slid him into his arms bridal style and closed the door with his leg then into the elevator. JARVIS took them to the top and the doors opened.

When the elevator doors opened the entire crowd was in the main room. Natasha jumped up to see how the night went when she froze seeing Steve carrying T.j. Steve locked eyes with her and shook his head which meant the night had not turned out well.

Steve went to T.j’s room an gently lay T.j onto the bed and took his shoes off. He then pulled out a blanket from one of the draws from the cupboard and covered T.j up. “Stay with him.” Natasha whispered which surprised Steve. “He won’t want to wake up alone tomorrow.” She said placing a hand on Steve’s arm then walked out the room closing the door behind her.

Steve undid his tie then pushed his shoes off. He climbed onto the bed and noticed that T.j still had his tie on so as delicately as possible Steve loosened the tie and slipped it over T.j’s head. “Huh?” T.j mumbled as his eyes half opened. “I wanted to get your tie off. I can leave if you want?” Steve suggested. “No stay.” T.j mumbled then moved in closer so that he was snuggled right into Steve’s chest and fell asleep immediately. It wasn’t long after Steve fell asleep as well.


	13. Chapter 13

T.j opened his eyes to see sunlight coming through the window and laying on the carpet and he felt calm and peaceful looking at the warm sunlight. He however knew that he couldn’t stay lying in bed just staring at the sunlight all his life. he had to accept what had happened and move on which was going to be no small feat. “You awake?” he heard that familiar and comforting voice ask from behind him.

“Mm.” T.j replied simply which worried Steve more than actual denial. He might be over stepping some lines of their friendship but he gently used some of his strength to turn T.j over and face him and lifted his chin so they looked each other in the eye.

“It’s okay not to be okay.” Steve said softly. T.j couldn’t help the tears that built up and overflowed onto his cheeks. “You are so strong.” Steve smiled wiping the tears away with his thumb then wrapped his arm firmly around T.j so that he was pulled closely as he cried.

A couple of hours later there was a light knock on the door. Steve looked at T.j for permission and T.j nodded. “Come in.” Steve called out. T.j wasn’t surprised to see Natasha walk in and close the door behind her. She then walked to his side of the bed and sat down on the edge placing a hand on his hip.

“I take it last night didn’t go so well.” She stated more than asked which Steve was thankful for. “No it didn’t but at least I was dressed really well.” T.j smiled with his usual charm that made Steve smile. “That’s true. Maybe it’ll be better next time when you’re ready.” She smiled in return. “I came in here because Sam had an idea.” She went on.

“Okay?” T.j replied. “He needs a training buddy.” She suggested. “Wait like training with us?” Steve asked sounding borderline shocked. “Yes Steve. He doesn’t have anyone on the same level as he is, we’re all a little stronger, and wondered if you would be interested in joining him.” Natasha suggested. “yes.” T.j said before Steve could say no. “What?” Steve asked confused as he sat up.

“It will give me something for me to do when you guys go on a mission plus its better than my old habits.” T.j stated happily as he sat up. He was excited. He had always wanted to get in shape and what else could he do around here. “I don’t like it.” Steve admitted. “Why?” T.j asked confused at what bad could come of it. “You could get hurt or something could happen that you can’t recover from. You don’t heal as fast as us.” Steve pointed out.

Before T.j could say anything Steve got up off the bed and walked out of the room. “What just happened?” T.j asked not having a clue what a healthier option in life could trigger such a defensive response from Steve. “I think he’s just scared.” Natasha stated firmly looking at the door. “Of what? It’s just working out.” T.j retorted a little lost now. 

“I think you should ask him that. And I would do it soon before he festers on it.” Natasha smiled leaning forward and kissing him on the forehead. She got up and walked out leaving T.j to think of the reason why Steve reacted that way.

He decided to get clean before he talked to Steve. He had a quick shower and washed his hair which was getting a bit longer now that he hadn’t cut it in a while. He then pulled on some dark grey track pants and a navy t-shirt. He walked out his room and knocked on Steve’s door. There was no response. He opened the door to find it empty.

He then walked into the communal room to find it a lot emptier than what it usually was. Sam was on the couch watching something with Clint and Natasha. Everyone else must be off doing their own thing. “Morning guys.” T.j greeted. “Morning kid.” Clint greeted and a sup from Sam. “Has anyone seen Steve by any chance?” he asked.

“I think he’s gone to the gym. Downstairs.” Clint answered with a smile or something close to a smile for him. “Thanks.” T.j smiled and walked to the stairs and took them two at a time. As he got closer he could hear the sound of punches hitting a punching bag and when he got to the gym he saw he was right. 

Steve was ripping into a bag and T.j actually felt sorry for the poor bag. There was one final punch and the bag went flying off the railing and across the room. “That’s a tough bag.” T.j remarked as he casually walked up to Steve who was unwrapping his hands. “Yeah tony made them almost indestructible after I split the seventh bag.” Steve retorted as he looked at T.j.

“I get that you’re worried about me but I can’t help to think why?” T.j started. Steve looked at him like he couldn’t believe him. “There are a million reasons why but to name a few, you are so incredible. At what you do, how you think and how you see the world. You have the capability to trust people even after they have judged you and made their own assumptions and you have been through so much but you don’t hold it against anyone and the main reason is that you make me feel alive again. Before we met I was stuck in a rut not sure what to do with a life I didn’t feel comfortable in and it was all dull until you came along and made everything colourful and vibrant again.” Steve ranted leaving T.j speechless.

T.j then walked right up to Steve so there was barely any space between them. “So you kinda like me huh?” he smirked in the cutest way in Steve’s opinion. Steve was fighting every instinct that told him to act like it was no big deal and anyone would think that of T.j but instead he leant forward and gently placed his lips on T.j’s.

He went to pull away but was stopped by T.j who clamped a hand on the back of his head and brought them closer to deepen the kiss. Fireworks had nothing on what T.j felt when he kissed Steve. It just felt better than any drug he could possibly take. 

They eventually broke apart to breathe but didn’t move far. “So you kinda like me huh?” Steve smiled reiterating T.j’s words. “No.” T.j stated making Steve freeze. Oh crap he had totally over stepped that line now. “I really like you.” T.j corrected making Steve grin broadly wrapping his arms around T.j and picking him up as he laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

“I hope we get to kiss more often.” Steve stated as he put T.j back down. “I hope we never stop.” T.j retorted with that smiled that Steve loved, the big one that covered T.j’s entire face. Steve leaned forward and kissed him again, a simple gentle one but just as beautiful as their first one.

“Steve I am still going to work out with Sam.” T.j stated firmly. “Why do you want workout so badly? Give me one good reason.” Steve challenged as he stepped back and had a concerned expression on his face. “I want to be the best I can be.” T.j said simply. Steve seemed to think it over then sighed. “Fine. I guess if you’re doing it with Sam he can monitor it. But just don’t do anything reckless.” Steve asked giving in. “I won’t. That’s your job.” T.j grinned then raced to the stairs.

“Are you going to work out some more?” T.j asked as he noticed Steve didn’t follow him. “Yeah. A little. I’ll be up in half an hour.” Steve smiled back picking up another bag. “Okay.”T.j grinned then ran up the stairs. He could barely contain the butterflies in his stomach as he walked into the lounge. 

“So what did Mr. over-protective say?” Sam asked with a small smile. “When do we start?” T.j grinned back. Clint just stared at T.j with a gaping mouth. “How did you get Cap to change his mind. He never changes his mind.” Clint gawked. “I have my ways of persuasion.” T.j answered. Sam stood up and walked over to T.j and put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you sure you want to do this. I’m tough and it means a complete change of diet and sleeping schedule.” Sam asked seriously. T.j didn’t hesitate. “Bring it on.”

Sam then walked out and to the office to draw up a few schedules and Natasha continued to stare at the never ending grin that was on T.j’s face. “Um I’m going to get some breakfast.” T.j said quickly then half ran away from Natasha’s stare. He had a big breakfast which he made double of for Steve and left it in the microwave.

“Hey Mr. Aren’t you supposed to be downstairs and working on my car?” Tony asked surprising T.j. He had completely forgot that he was now employed and that he had to actually had to work now. He jumped up from his seat and followed T.j downstairs to his lab.  
It was late afternoon when Steve saw T.j again. He almost had to keep his facial expression in check when he saw T.j covered in grease and his hair pushed back from his face. Steve hadn’t noticed until now how long T.j’s hair had grown. He was really hot and for the first time in a very long time Steve’s heart skipped a beat.

“And why are you staring exactly?” T.j grinned as he walked up to Steve. “I ah, can’t I appreciate someone handsome.” Steve recovering smoothly. “Only if it’s me.” T.j grinned but moved away from Steve’s hands. “I’m going to shower first.” He explained then walked off. “Hello Natasha.” Steve then said as he looked at T.j’s retreating figure.

“How did you… never mind. I take it you told him.” She said walking up to him from the kitchen she just so happened to be in when she heard the two of them talking. “More like he guessed and I confessed.” Steve admitted. “Aww.” Natasha gushed making Steve blush. 

A couple of hours late everyone was on the couches doing their nightly routine of vegging out on the couch and watching movies and chatting. Steve and T.j were cuddled up and cozy and everyone shared the same happy look. “Oh T.j here’s your schedules.” Sam said handing T.j a couple of pages which had his eating plan, workout regime and sleeping times. “I honestly thought it was going to be worse.” T.j remarked. 

“Wait until tomorrow at six when you’re in the gym and you’re half dying.” Sam smirked with a hint of humour. “great.” T.j grinned as he sighed. He tucked himself closer to Steve who was like a huge heater. “Oh then you have a day with Wand and I on your off day.” Natasha spoke up. “Um why?” Steve asked curious. “None of your business cap. It’s between us girls and T.j.” Natasha smirked.“Fine fine.” Steve said putting up his hands in defence. He then wrapped an arm around T.j’s shoulders which T.j grinned at. 

When t.j was half asleep on the couch he decided it was time for bed. He got up and said good night as Steve followed him. “You know you don’t have to come to bed just because I’m tired.” T.j stated as they reached the door to T.j’s room. “Maybe I am tired.” Steve countered. “Or maybe you just want a good night kiss.” T.j smirked. Steve smiled and leaned forward and kissed T.j who kissed him back.

Before they knew it the kiss deepened and became more passionate. “Okay some of eyes would like to not be scarred.” Sam laughed as he blocked his eyes with his hand. They broke apart with small chuckles. Steve wrapped his arms around T.j. “It’s safe Sam.” Steve laughed. Sam lowered his hand and laughed patting Steve on the back as he past to go to his room.

“So are you really tired because I wouldn’t mind if you stayed in my room.” T.j suggested shyly. “I would love that and yes I am tired. Let me just get changed.” Steve smiled kissing T.j’s forehead and then went to his room. T.j walked into his room and quickly changed into a tank top and some cotton track pants because it was bloody cold.

He climbed into bed and relaxed and he heard the door open and close then the heavy weight of Steve climbing onto the bed next to him and under the covers. “You are so warm.” T.j stated as he flung his arm over Steve’s waist and laid his head on Steve’s chest. “And you’re really amazing.” Steve retorted kissing the top of T.j’s head. They fell asleep easily and totally falling for each other.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning there was a tap on T.j’s shoulder. He opened his eyes and he focused on Sam’s face. “Sorry to wake you but it’s training time. Five minutes and I want you in the living room.” Sam ordered softly then walked out. T.j looked over his shoulder to see that Steve was fast asleep.

He slowly removed himself from Steve’s hold and quickly changed into some work out clothing. He then turned to see the cutest sight. Steve looked so relaxed and warm. T.j walked over and kissed him on the forehead. He then rushed out to the living room where Sam was looking at his watch.

“Just under five minutes. Well done.” Sam said looking impressed. T.j then followed Sam into the elevator and they went down two floors. T.j was blown away when he saw the gym that was the entire floor.

There was every type of gym equipment as well as a boxing ring. As T.j walked in further he could see a smoothie bar and a small pool at the back. “let me guess. Someone asked for a place to work out and Tony went mad?” T.j thought out loud. “Pretty much man but I’m still thankful. I hate public gyms. Okay less talk more working. Stretching.” Sam instructed.

It felt like hours later when Sam said they were finished for the day. Every muscle in T.j’s body was protesting and shaking. “you’ll be fine. Tomorrow you do a flush circuit to loosen the lactic acid build up you’re going to feel.” Sam instructed as they walked back to the elevator and headed up for breakfast.

Once the doors opened they were greeted with a busy floor. Everyone was doing their own thing but mainly orientated around the kitchen area. “So how was it?” Natasha asked as they walked into the kitchen. “Brutal would be an understatement.” T.j stated as he slowly sat on a stool at the counter. “Please don’t tell me you broke him on the first day?” Steve said from behind them as he walked closer.

Steve wrapped his arms around T.j’s torso gently and kissed his forehead as T.j looked up. “I did no such thing but man the kid is going to hurt tomorrow.” Sam grinned as he threw various things into the blender. “Oh great.” T.j sighed with heavy sarcasm. “You’ll be fine. I’m actually impressed. Not a lot of people can keep up but T.j was right there on point.” Sam stated as he turned the blender on.

“Would it be cheesy if I said I was proud?” Steve thought out loud. “Yes very cheesy but I adore it.” T.j grinned then looked up and pursed his lips for a kiss that he got with a smile. “Okay so now that you two are officially together, took a while. There is one rule.” Tony said walking covered in what could only be grease. 

“And that is?” Steve asked and T.j noted a hint of a challenge in his voice. “T.j is still my employee and as such I will need him for the day but I promise it won’t be a slave drive. After breakfast I need you in the lab.” Tony directed as T.j who nodded then saluted. Tony grinned then walked away.

“I’m beginning ot think Tony is a robot because I never see him eat.” T.j noted to which everyone chuckled at. “Here” Sam said sliding a glass of very green and thick liquid over to T.j who gave it a very apprehensive look. “You’ll get used to it.” Sam insisted with a smile. T.j picked up the glass and in one shot downed it.

“Wow eager much?” Clint asked. “I just didn’t want to taste it.” T.j remarked and pulled a face as he did unfortunately tasted the after taste. It was almost unbearable. “Why do you hate me?” T.j asked Sam who laughed. They all had a breakfast which Sam prepared for T.j and Steve ate it as well in support not that he needed a high protein diet.

T.j then laughed as he tried to escape Steve’s hug. “I have to go shower and go to work.” He laughed. Steve gave up but pulled him into a small kiss then let him go. T.j ran off and half an hour later he returned in some decent but workable clothes. “I’ll see you later.” T.j grinned as he ran past an down to Tony’s lab.

“So how is it with the two of you?” Wanda asked as her, Steve and Natasha sat in the living room. “Very well thank you but it’s still early days and there’s still so much to discover.” Steve gushed then shut up and a blush appeared on his cheeks. The two ladies half cooed at how cute it was.

That night T.j came out of the lab exhausted but happy. He had a quick shower then knocked Steve off his feet in a tackle that landed them on the couch laughing their heads off. “Am I going to have look over my shoulder from now on?” Steve chuckled as he sat them up but didn’t let go of his hold of T.j. “hey Once I’ve got my muscles you just might.” T.j smirked then received a kiss from Steve.

“T.j when is your day off?” Natasha asked as she flicked through Starklet. “Um in two days time. Are you still planning on kidnapping me?” T.j asked as he turned around so that his back was pressed against Steve’s chest. “Yes and you’re going to love it.” Wanda smiled.

So two days later and T.j was still stiff from working out when he was dragged out of the tower and into the waiting limo. The three of them spent the day going in and out of various clothing stores and then they had lunch which was a pizza place to die for and then they carried on until T.j’s phone started to ring.

“Are you alright?” Steve’s anxious voice asked as an answer. “Yes I’m fine. I guess we just got a bit carried away. We’ll be back soon.” T.j grinned as the two ladies made fun of him by making cooing noises and kissing noises. “Okay I’m glad. I’ve got something for you when you get back.” Steve stated which sounded very intriguing. “Can’t wait. Bye.” T.j said then hung up after Steve said goodbye.

“I guess we better get you back.” Natasha smirked. “Wait do you know what he has for me?” T.j asked pointedly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Natasha smirked as the car pulled up and they climbed in with their many bags of clothing and accessories.

It took them twenty minutes to get back to the tower. T.j basically ran to the elevator with all his stuff which made the ladies laugh at his eagerness. “Drop the bags.” Steve instructed as the doors opened up onto the living floor. T.j placed the bags down then stepped forward. Steve walked behind T.j and placed his hands over T.j’s eyes.

“Alright let’s go forward.” Steve said then started directing him forward. “Where are you taking me?” T.j smiled as they had been walking for a good ten minutes. “Sorry it’s a little out of the way but I promise it’s totally worth it.” Steve replied then stopped. “Stay there and open your eyes when I tell you to.” Steve instructed. T.j nodded as he heard doors open. Steve shuffled him forward then stopped him. “Okay open.” Steve whispered in his ear. T.j opened his eyes. “oh wow.” Escaped his mouth.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter but more on the way.

Right in front of him was a grand suite. There was a beautiful glass wall that showed the upper east side of New York. The carpet is light beige colour and the finishing’s were a light wood and had an almost beach vibe about it with the white and blue bed spread and day bed. 

T.j could see that there was an on suite bathroom and the cupboards were all built into the wall. What really grabbed T.j’s attention was the black grand piano that sat in front of the window. “I thought that you would like to have your own one in here.” Steve explained seeing that T.j spot the piano. “When, when did this even happen?” T.j ask after his moment of speechlessness. 

“Tony helped me out when I said I wanted to do something big for you plus I thought since we spend every night in the same bed we might as well have our own room together.” Steve explained as he picked up a rose from the bed and gave it to T.j.

T.j walked up to Steve and placed his lips on Steve’s. Steve kissed back wrapping his arm around T.j to deepen the kiss. “You are too good for me.” T.j sighed happily when they broke apart for air. “Funny that, I was thinking the exact same thing.” Steve smiled and kissed T.j again both of them smiling.

“Is it safe to come in or are we interrupting something?” Natasha’s voice came from behind the door. “No you can come in.” T.j answered chuckling at Steve’s pouty face. Wanda and Natasha walked in with all the bags. “Wow no wonder you were so late.” Steve laughed. “Oh Tony is looking for you.” Wanda informed Steve. Steve kissed T.j on the forhead then went out the room. “You two are too cute for your own health.” Natasha smiled as T.j blushed.

Steve left the two ladies and T.j to their own devices as he headed to the lab. When he got there he was not expecting to see the long black coat and eye patch that was iconic of Nick Fury. “Took you long enough. How you doing Cap?” Fury asked holding out a hand. “I’m good thanks and you?” Steve replied shaking his hand. “Not as good as I should be. You and whoever you choose are going on a mission for me. Infiltrate and learn as much as you can mission.” Fury informed Steve.

The Steve months ago would jump at the chance of a mission but for the first time Steve didn’t want to leave. He had something to stay behind for. Someone. He looked at Tony to see a very serious but concerned look on his face. 

“I take it I don’t have a choice in this?” Steve asked uselessly but hopeful. “No and you leave tomorrow at o’ eight hundred.” Fury stated then walked away. “Thank you for not saying anything to him about T.j.” Steve directed to Tony sighing. “How do you know I didn’t?” Tony asked with a small smirk. “Fury would be all over me about irresponsible it would be to be in a romantic with someone the media knew.” Steve retorted.

“Good point.” Tony stated then fiddled with his hands. Steve frowned. Tony was never quiet unless he was very angry or very concerned and right now it looked like concern. “What’s worrying you Tony?” Steve asked crossing his arms. “In all honesty. T.j.” He answered looking Steve right in the eye. “What about him?” Steve asked a little defensively.

“This will be the first time you two are apart from each other and I wonder how the kid is going to cope.” Tony voiced his concern. Steve was surprised. He knew Tony knew T.j and cared for the kid but he never knew how much. “It will be hard on both of us but we have a good place and support system set up for T.j.” Steve reminded Tony.

“Just please be the one to tell him that you’re going. I don’t think he’ll like it if he were to find out from someone else.” Tony stated heading over to one of his screens, the conversation clearly over. Steve nodded and headed to the door. 

Steve noticed as he walked past the lounge that everyone was relaxing on the couches except for T.j. “he’s in the room.” Natasha stated reading Steve’s mind as always. Steve smiled then walked to their new room with a heavy heart. 

He walked into the room to see countless empty bags on one side and the last little bits of clothing still lying on the bed as the cupboard doors were open. T.j walked out of the bathroom and smiled when he saw Steve. His smiled faltered though when he saw the half smile he received in return.

“Steve what’s wrong?” T.j asked as he walked up to Steve. “I got some news.” Steve answered as he took t.j’s hands and kissed the palms. “I have to go on a mission.” Steve sighed. T.j knew the day was going to come when Steve and the team would have to go but he hadn’t thought it would be this soon. 

“When?” T.j asked trying to mask his sadness. “Tomorrow morning.” Steve answered. “I don’t want to go.” Steve admitted. “But you have to go.” T.j smiled sadly. “Hey it’s okay. It’s who you are. We both knew this would happen.” T.j pointed out as he moved closer and kissed Steve. It soon heated up as they both stopped thinking and just felt. The love they both felt just poured out and into their kisses.

“As much as I would like to continue this I need to go have a team meeting.” Steve smiled against T.j’s lips. “Fine but be quick about it.” T.j smiled back kissing him then sending him on his way.


	17. Chapter 17

Steve had a heavy heart as he left the room and walked to the meeting room which was above the living the room. Everyone was there and waiting. “So what’s happening Cap?” Clint asked. “I only need half of you for the mission tomorrow.” Steve stated getting into Captain America mode. “I need Tony, Clint, Natasha and Vision.” He announced. “We leave tomorrow at o’ eight hundred.” Steve added dismissing them. Sam came straight to Steve. “Why didn’t you pick me?” Sam asked looking offended.

“Sam it’s a routine mission and I need you here.” Steve said hinting heavily. Sam seemed to think about it for a while then clicked on to what Steve was hinting at. “Just this once. Next mission I’m with you.” He said firmly but there was a small smile so Steve knew that he wasn’t too upset. “Do you know any other details about the mission?” Natasha asked as she stood by the window.

The others had gone already so it was only them left in the room. “Infiltrate and gain intel and that’s all I know.” Steve said as he exhaled heavily. “Are you sure you’re going to be able to focus in the field?” Natasha asked. If it had been anyone else Steve would be offended but he knew that she was just looking out for him and the team. “I will be because I have something to fight for besides my duty which in all honesty was starting to not be that good of an excuse.” He stated honestly.

“I’m glad now go spend time with him and I don’t want to see you without him until we leave tomorrow.” She warned as she headed towards the door. “I think we’re going to stay in our suite tonight.” He stated the walked past her in his excitement to get to the room. 

He walked back past the living room and the other rooms and to the door of their suite. He breathed in then opened the doors as he breathe out. He almost lost his breath when he saw what was waiting for him in the room. T.j sat at the piano shirtless and was playing a beautiful tune and when Steve listened closer he was surprised to find that he recognized it.

He walked closer and saw the leather bound folded sitting on top of the piano. “For a superhero you walk heavily.” T.j stated as he smiled not looking up. “I have a lot of muscle to carry and you should hear Thor walk.” Steve said. T.j moved up so that there was place for Steve to sit. Steve sat down and was a little amazed at how beautiful T.j looked when he played.

“You’re beautiful.” Steve thought out loud. T.j’s cheeks turned a pale shade of red. “And why do you say that?” T.j asked grinning as he stopped playing and looked up at Steve. “because you radiate all the good things that I hope to have in my life and want in my life.” Steve said then lent over and kissed T.j on the shoulder.

T.j got chills from the kiss but the good kind and man he wanted more. He leant down and captured Steve’s lips in one of the best kisses they have shared so far. It was slow and meaningful and held so much love in it but T.j had to pull away so he could breathe but he touched his forehead against Steve’s. “Wow.” Steve chuckled. “Where did that come from?” he asked. T.j chuckled as well.

“I wanted to make sure that you think about what’s waiting for you when you come back.” T.j said looking Steve in the eye. “Then I can’t wait to be home already.” Steve grinned and leaned in for another kiss. 

They soon lost track of time as they started to full on make out and Steve picked T.j up from the chair. T.j wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist. The muscle T.j was putting on made him heavier but nothing Steve couldn’t handle. He carried him over to the bed, never breaking the kiss, and laid him down gently onto his back so that he was hovering over him.

Steve pulled away gently even though T.j followed not wanting to end this beautiful moment. “I think we should stop for take a time out. I don’t want to pressure you into anything.” Steve stated concerned that T.j might not be ready. “And that is why I care about you so much.” T.j stated confusing Steve. “You care so much about other people.” T.j clarified. “Can we just lie down together? I don’t want to let you go just yet.” Steve asked as he fell on his side next to T.j. “Sounds perfect.” T.j smiled facing him. They talked for hours until they both fell asleep.  
Steve woke up to one of the most beautiful scenes he’s ever seen. T.j was curled up next to him and he looked so peaceful, like his past had finally let him go and he was a new man and Steve realized he really loved him. His heart ached as he got up and changed into his suit. He then bent over and kissed T.j on the temple then picked up his shield and left the room.


	18. Chapter 18

T.j woke up to an empty bed and it was cold next to him so Steve must have left quite a while ago. T.j couldn’t help but feel slightly empty knowing that he wouldn’t know how long Steve would be gone. There was a knock on the door. “Come in.” T.j replied as he sat up. “And this?” Sam asked walking in wearing his gym clothes.

T.j had totally forgotten that he had his regular gym routine and who could blame it had been a bit emotional in his life. “Give me five minutes.” T.j said jumping up and grabbing his workout clothes then running to the bathroom. Exactly four minutes later he walked out ready and followed Sam to the gym.

After a killer workout that left T.j in that oh so familiar shaky and sore condition they walked into the kitchen for breakfast to find Wanda. She had taken over every surface with some form of food or cooking utensil. “Um we’ll come back later.” Sam said as he grabbed to oatmeal bars from the cupboard and left with T.j following. 

“What was that all about? I know she likes cooking but that seemed a little excessive.” T.j noted as they walked into the living room and Sam handed him a bar. “It’s how she copes when Vision is away from her especially when he’s on a mission.” Sam said casually. “oh okay.” T.j said as he remembered about how shitty he felt now that Steve was away.

“Do you know how long they’ll be gone?” T.j couldn’t help but ask. “I don’t but T.j he’ll be fine.” Sam assured him thought it didn’t really do much but T,j knew it was from a good place so he nodded with a smile. They spent the rest of the day watching things on tv.

It was around Nine pm when the landline phone rang. Sam got up and answered seeing as T.j wasn’t really supposed to be there, officially. “Yes. Yes. I will. Be safe.” Sam said then hung. “Who was it?” T.j asked a little too eagerly. ”It was Natasha they should be back in two days’ time.” Sam answered. “Is it normally that long?” T.j asked worried. “It’s regarded as a short mission. We can be gone for quite a while.” Sam explained trying to be discreet.  
T.j nodded thinking about the weight of what that could mean for the future. “I think I’m going to hit the hay.” T.j said not feeling tired at all but needing some alone time. “Okay. See you tomorrow. Don’t be late again.” Sam smiled. T.j faked a smile and went to his room closing the door behind him.

He sat down in front of the pain and just played a few notes but he didn’t know how he felt so he couldn’t focus on any particular tune and that just frustrated him. He then picked up the a sheet from the leather bound folder and started to learn it.

The next time he checked the time it was one in the morning so he went for a shower then climbed into the bed. He realized that this bed was so big without his soldier next to him so he fell asleep even though it was a restless sleep.

The next day T.j was on time for gym. They workout then T.j decided to work on the engine he was trying to restore in Tony’s lab. He must of spent hours on it because sam knocked on the glass door and pointed to his watch. T.j picked up his and was shocked that it was seven at night.

“You can’t miss meals man.” Sam scolded as T.j walked out locking up behind him. “I know. I just got carried away.” T.j stated which he thought sounded like a lie but was the actual truth. They had a big supper, which Wanda supplied, and chilled in front of the tv. T.j then decided to go to his room and learn more music because at least it kept his mind off of being so desperately lonely.

The next day Sam woke him up and T.j was confused seeing as it was his rest day. “What’s up?’ T.j asked not wanting to be rude as he wiped his face. “I thought you and I could go lounge hopping, check out some local music. You in?” Sam suggested. T.j thought about it. “Come on, it’ll keep your mind off of things.” Sam urged. “Okay fine. Let me get changed.” T.j answered. “Wear something nice.” Sam said over his shoulder as he left.

T.j decided on a pair of black jeans, a striped white and grey top and a black leather jacket with some grey shoes. “Ready?” Sam asked as T.j walked out. “Yip.” T.j asked smiling a little. 

They spent the day doing exactly what Sam said. They went from lounge to lounge just enjoying the good music of live bands and artists and T.j got to try multiple virgin drinks that weren’t half bad. At one point there was a open piano which anyone was encouraged to play which caused Sam to push T.j up onto the stage and to the piano.

He played a song that was fairly popular and when he finished the entire lounge applauded. T.j gave a wave and jumped off the stage. “I hate you so much right now.” T.j stated as he joined Sam. “Oh I know and I don’t care.” Sam retorted laughing. They then decided to grab a deep dish pizza to take back home and eat.

They grabbed a cab and headed back to the tower. They to the top floor and the elevator opened. T.j was looking down at his phone when Sam put two fingers on his chin and pushed his face up. T.j looked straight at a familiar shield that was resting against the pillar that faced the elevator.


	19. Chapter 19

T.j ran at full speed to the suit and burst through the door to find a grinning Steve waiting for him. He stood still for a moment taking him in and trying to believe that he was back. “Well am I not going to get a hug at least?” Steve asked breaking T.j out of his revere. 

T.j then ran and he flew into Steve’s waiting arms. Steve was glad that he had super soldier strength otherwise he would have ended up on the floor from the strength of T.j’s hug. He chuckled as he tightened his grip around his gorgeous boyfriend.

“I missed you so much.” Steve stated firmly as he couldn’t get rid of his smile. “I missed you way more.” T.j declared. “But I’m back and in the place I should be.” Steve smiled as he pulled away so that he could look T.j in the eye. “And where is that?” T.j asked with a little smirk. “In your arms.” Steve smiled gently then leaned forward until their lips met.

T.j could spend the rest of his life kissing Steve. The love that went into this kiss was more than he’s ever felt before. “So you did miss me a lot then.” T.j remarked as they broke apart for air. “Understatement.” Steve answered then kissed him again. 

“So what did you do well I was away?” Steve asked later as they relaxed on one of the couches in the main room. “Worked out a lot then practiced music and worked on the engines. Nothing to grand.” T.j stated casually. “oh don’t forget that you performed in front of a crowd at that lounge we went to today.” Sam added from across them.

A look passed over Steve’s face that T.j didn’t understand before a smile replaced it. It was a look of almost outrage and T.j for the life of him couldn’t understand what could have caused Steve feel outraged by T.j performing for people.  
“That’s great.” Steve smiled but T.j knew it was his fake smile and he felt a little insulted that Steve thought that he could get away with that after how much they know each other. “Okay so tell me how you really feel.” T.j requested. Steve sighed. “It’s not important really.” Steve said instead.

“Let’s go talk in private then.” T.j said standing up and walking away before Steve could object. Steve resigned to the fact that this was going to be a difficult conversation as he stood up and followed t.j back to their suite.

T.j was sitting on the piano chair when he walked in. “It matters to me what you think when it comes to my life. Your opinion matters even if I disagree with it.” T.j started as Steve stood facing him. “I know that but for some reason I don’t like the thought of you being out so early after you’ve recovered.” Steve explained and that ignited a flame in T.j.

“First of all I was with Sam at all times which I know is the reason you left him behind. Second of all I need to go out sometimes and eventually on my own. I’m a little insulted that there’s a trust issue.” T.j said standing up and walking up to Steve. “But I know it comes from a good place so I am going to let it go.” T.j stated as he took Steve’s hands. “I’m sorry. It’s totally uncalled for. Thanks for tolerating my crazy.” Steve smiled.

“I only tolerate it cus it means you care and if you had done that a couple of months ago I would probably would have reacted a little differently.” T.j joked chuckling. “Probably.” Steve agreed. “Lovebirds there’s pizza out here.” Came Tony’s yell from outside. “Coming.” T.j yelled in response. He pecked Steve’s lips then pulled him out to the main room again.

It was so good to have the full team back together and it had been a good mission seeing as no one got hurt or captured and T.j was scared at how comfortable he had become with the notion that one of his friend could be caught, harmed, tortured or even killed and it was just a part of their job.

They had a good night with pizza and movies and T.j was so comfortable in Steve’s arms again and couldn’t get the smile off his face even if he tried. “I think it’s time for bed.’ Steve laughed as T.j gave a big yawn that was totally out of his control and a tad bit embarrassing. “I think so too.” T.j agreed then stretched as he sat up straight. They wished everyone a goodnight and then headed to their suite hand in hand. 

“So how was he when we were gone?” Natasha asked Sam as they were in the kitchen getting rid of dirty boxes and plates. “To be honest, I got really concerned about the kid.” Sam admitted. Natasha gave him a concerned but confused look. “He completely shut down. He sunk into this depression and I know this sounds bad but I think he’s relying too much on Steve.” Sam explained. Natasha nodded taking in the information. “I mean what’s going to happen if we’re all needed on a mission and the kid is alone. I’m not worried too much about the drugs side but I am worried about what he’s going to do day to day.” Sam wondered out loud. “I agree. I’ll talk to him discretely.” Natasha stated firmly and Sam knew out of all people here she was the best when it came to being discrete. 

T.j had a quick shower then walked out drying his hair to stop in his tracks. Lying on the bed was a very shirtless Steve staring at the ceiling. T.j just stood there appreciating the view. “What you staring at?” Steve asked with a smile as he turned his head to look at T.j. “You. Can you blame me for staring?” T.j smiled as he tossed the towel back in the bathroom not caring where it would land and then walking to his side of the bed.

He was just climbing into the bed when a strong arm wrapped itself around his waist and yanked him over onto Steve. Then the tickling started. “No no stop.” T.j laughed as he tried to wriggle his way out of the hold and eventually it worked as Steve let him go and they stared at each other. 

“I love you.” T.j let slip then froze waiting for the objection. “I love you too T.j Hammond.” Steve retorted and T.j could see that it was true and sincere. T.j beamed and kissed Steve although the smile didn’t leave his face. They soon cuddled together and closed their eyes, both of them the happiest they’ve ever been.


	20. Chapter 20

T.j smiled as he opened his eyes and felt the strong protective arms wrapped around him. He turned a little in the hold to see Steve fast asleep and looking like he didn’t have a care in the world. T’j turned over completely and brushed a strand of hair away from Steve’s face.

He stirred a little then slowly opened his eyes. A smile then appeared on his face and a hand gently caressed T.j’s cheek. “I love you so much and I am so happy I get to say that now.” Steve smiled sweetly. “And I think I love you more.” T.j smiled in return.

They sadly had to get up because T.j had to work out and he knew Sam would be hard on him if he was late. He got changed then left Steve in bed who had fallen asleep again. He must have been really tired from the mission because Steve never slept in.

T.j walked out the suite and up to the main floor where Natasha was waiting for him. “Good morning.” He said kissing her cheek then walked past her to get to the gym but was stopped by her hold on his arm.

“We need to talk.” She said seriously. T.j was going to argue that Sam was going to be pissed off if he’s late but he was smarter than that. Natasha was a person you never argued with when she wanted something.

He followed her to the couches then sat opposite her. “So what’s up?” he asked pleasantly. “I’m just going to say it, you’re relying too much on Steve and that’s going to harm one or both of you in the end.” She stated looking him in the eye. He immediately got defensive. “let me guess Sam was being over protective self and told you about how I worried about Steve the entire just like any person who loved another person.” T.j assumed. “T.j you know it’s the truth so don’t get smart about it.” Natasha warned. 

“So what do you want me to do? Separate myself from the man I love?” T.j asked getting pissed off. “That’s not what I said and I don’t expect that of you. I merely saying that you need to be an independent person. I think you’ve rushed into this relationship before you truly knew who you were.” Natasha stated emotionless as usual.

“That’s bull and you know it.” T.j snapped getting up and storming away to the gym. When he got there he ignored Sam and started on his routine workout. Once he was done he went back to the suite to shower. “how was the work out?” Steve asked with a smile that dropped off his face when he saw T.j’s pissed off expression.

“It was fine. I’m going to shower.” T.j answered curtly. “hey whoa, what’s upset you?” Steve asked grabbing T.j’s arm gently to stop him. “Just Natasha and Sam being their intrusive, over protective selves and frankly I am so tired of it. I know I am much younger than most of you but that doesn’t mean I’m a child that needs parenting.” T.j ranted.

Steve pulled him into a hug which he melted into. “let me talk to them and tell them where you stand then they’ll understand where you’re coming from. What did they say anyway?” Steve asked stepping back so that he could look T.j in the eye. “They basically said that I rushed into a relationship with you before I became an independent person so I’m relying on you too much.” T.j huffed.

“Okay you need to just let it go. I’ll talk to them and sort it all out. I’m sure it’s all just a misunderstanding.” Steve insisted then kissed T.j on the lips then the forehead. “Go take a shower and I’ll go talk to them.” Steve instructed then smiled as he left the room. The smile fell off his face the minute he walked into the main room. “Sam! Natasha!” Steve yelled. “Whoa what’s with the shouting?” Tony asked walking out the kitchen. “Sam and Natasha are interfering where they shouldn’t be.” Steve explained.

“Okay explain.” Tony urged on, trying to understand. “Natasha basically stated that T.j couldn’t survive without me around.” Steve stated. “And she’s right.” Tony added surprising Steve. “I might have looked at some of the security footage and it might have shone how T.j completely shut down when you were gone.” Tony explained which made Steve stop and think.

“Was it really that bad?” Steve asked. “Yes and it was only when I forced him out that he actually showed any true emotion.” Sam answered as he walked up to them. “That’s not good.” Steve stated and he didn’t want to go against T.j but if he goes on a another mission which he will, T.j needs to carry on.

“He needs a job.” Tony stated after some time thinking. “He has a job with you.” Steve reminded him. “I mean a job where he actually leaves this building and has a life of his own.” Tony clarified. “Sounds like a good idea.” Sam agreed. “And you think he’s ready for this?” Steve asked Sam specifically. “Yes.” Sam said confidently. “Then I’ll run it past him and see what he thinks.” Steve resigned.

“Good and next time let’s not be going screaming through my building.” Tony stated with an eye roll. “yeah sorry about that.” Steve apologized embarrassed. “hey you were just defending what you love.” Sam stated understandingly. “Ugh.” Tony sighed then walked away. Steve patted Sam on the shoulder then walked back to the suite.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this chapter and thank you for the support!

Steve walked into the suite to find a showered and sexy T.j sitting at the piano playing with the keys. “So what did they say?” Came his voice above the gentle sounds of the piano keys. Steve sat down on the bed not knowing how T.j would take this but also knowing the truth was the best way to go. 

“I agree with them.” Steve stated then cringed waiting for the reaction. T.j stopped playing and slowly turned to face Steve so that he was straddling the chair. “I don’t blame you.” T.j said calmly. Okay that was not the reaction Steve expected. “Why the sudden change of heart?” Steve asked interested now wanting to know what T.j was thinking.

“I need to carry on when you’re gone because it’s inevitable that it will happen again and I can’t shut down and not function every time you do go.” T.j relented. Steve nodded not knowing what to say. “I think Tony was right about me getting a job.” T.j spoke up after a moment of silence. Steve looked up surprised.

“I asked Friday to clue me in. It’s not that I didn’t trust you. It’s just I wondered what they had to say.” T.j added quickly knowing that could have gone wrong. “You know you are so smarter than people give you credit for and I wish they did.” Steve stated walking over and sitting on the space that was left and facing T.j. “Well that’s why I have you around. You always make sure that I have confidence when I feel like I don’t.” t.j admitted playing with the fabric of the seat.

Steve had to smile at the innocence that T.j secretly had. Steve then lifted T.j’s head with his finger and looked lovingly into his eyes. “You are incredible.” Steve complimented then leaned forward slowly and gently placed his lips on T.j’s. T.j soon deepened the kiss and they got carried away by the feeling of one another.

Steve broke it off knowing that T.j would need the air. Thanks to the super human strength he was able to hold his breath a lot longer than T.j and he always tried to keep that in mind when it came to the man he loved. “So what were you thinking job wise?” Steve asked. T.j seemed to think for a moment. “Well I am very talented when it comes to playing the piano.” T.j smirked that cocky smirk. “So I was thinking that I really enjoyed playing at that lounge so I would do that.” He stated casually. “that’s a really good idea. I was thinking along those lines as well.” Steve smiled in return. “And you would have no problem with me being in lounge/club atmosphere?” T.j asked apprehensively.

“Look it scares me a little but you are a grown man who can make his own decisions and deserves a chance at a semi-normal life.” Steve admitted to which he got a surprise hug. “You are so understanding but the minute you feel really uncomfortable please let me know and don’t keep it to yourself.” T.j instructed to which Steve nodded.

“Are you ready to face the others for a little lunch or do you want Friday to order something and we can eat it here.” Steve suggested. “As inviting as that sounds, I need to face them eventually and I can’t keep hiding in here when I’m upset.” T.j answered wisely. “I am still a little upset that they butted into my personal life but I know they were looking out for me.” T.j added as he stood up.

“The man I used to know would not have been so rash and wise when it comes to situations like this that is why I am so proud to call you my boyfriend.” Steve stated with a wide grin as he stood up. “I am honored that you are proud of me. Now let’s go because I am starving.” T.j stated making Steve laugh as he followed T.j out the room.

Once they got to the main room. Natasha and Sam were waiting for them. They talked it out and everything was settled by the time Wanda gave them all a plate of food. “Hey Sam what was the name of the lounge that I played at?” T.j asked having completely forgotten. “Oh the Smoke Jazz & Supper Club.” Sam recalled easily. “I might apply there for a job. I really like the atmosphere. I hope you don’t mind me moving on per say?” T.j asked directing the question to Tony who shrugged. “I will miss not having to do the work but I am glad that you’ll be doing something you love.” Tony said fondly. Steve had noticed that even though Tony had known T.j the longest there was still a fatherly fondness that Steve saw rarely from Tony and that he would deny immediately.

So it was decided that Sam, Steve and T.j were going to the club the next day so that T.j could apply there. They also did some research of other places that could be an option if the first pick doesn’t work out. They were going to make an outing of it. T.j decided to call it an early night. He had a lot more energy now that he was eating right and working out but he just really wanted to snuggle with Steve and Steve got the same idea soon following T.j to bed.

Once they were changed and ready for bed they climbed in and Steve automatically put his arms around T.j. “You’re growing muscle.” Steve remarked which earned him a soft chuckle. “That’s what happens when you work out six days a week and Sam is your trainer.” T.j pointed to which earned him a chuckle this time from Steve. “Well no matter how much muscle you gain I’m still going to cuddle you like you weighed nothing.” Steve pointed out. “Oh I know and I am willing to accept this eventuality.” T.j stated snuggling further into Steve’s hold and closing his eyes. Steve followed and closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day Steve woke up to find that he was alone in bed but T.j must have left a few minutes ago because his side of the bed was still warm. Steve turned onto his back and stretched but he felt so lethargic.

“Hey lazy.” He heard and turned his head to the right to see T.j standing in the door of the bathroom in nothing but a towel that was wrapped around his waist. “I still find it adorable that you blush every time you see me without a top on.” T.j chuckled softly. “Yeah well it doesn’t help that you are incredibly good looking.” Steve retorted then beckoned T.j over. T.j rolled his eyes, dismissing the compliment, and walked over and sat on the edge of the bed facing Steve. “Good morning.” Steve grinned pulling T.j down on his back so that they were lying perpendicular to each other.

T.j leaned up and gently placed his lips on Steve’s. “Good morning to you too.” T.j smiled then sat up again. “You better get ready if you want to come with us. I called the lounge and I set up a meeting for two hours from now and we still have to eat.” T.j informed him.

Steve loved the fact that T.j seemed to get overly organized for him whenever he was nervous. Steve got up as he yawned and went to shower as T.j got dressed. Steve got changed into a pair of smart jeans and a long sleeve baseball t-shirt and a navy jacket that was casual but still a step up after he had showered.

He walked into the room to see T.j in black jeans, grey t-shirt, black waist coat and black leather jacket and a black bowler hat. He was rushing around packing his bag with everything he might need. Steve walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him effectively stopping him in his tracks.

“Babe I need to get ready.” T.j objected but it didn’t loosen Steve’s grip on him. “You need to breathe and remember that you are really talented and that you have a charming personality that could win anyone over.” Steve reminded him. “You are way too sweet for your own health and somehow it just makes me love you more.” T.j stated then leaned up and kissed Steve passionately. “Thank you.” He then said smiled as Steve finally let him go.

Once T.j had everything that went up to the main area to find Sam ready and waiting. He seemed to be eating a bowl of some kind of oat cereal. “Breakfast.” Steve stated then left the two of them alone. “How you feeling man?” Sam asked and T.j chuckled to himself. “Funny, I knew you were going to ask that.” T.j smiled sitting his bag down and sitting in one of the couch chairs. “Well it sort of my job but even if it wasn’t I would still ask.” Sam pointed out. “I know and thank you for that and I am feeling nervous but confident.” T.j admitted honestly.

Steve then returned with a fruit salad and they ate in calm silence. They then got up and headed to the elevator. They got down to the garage and Sam elected to drive seeing as he was the one who knew where to go and T.j was too nervous to drive.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the Tempest Lounge. It was a beautiful vintage looking lounge that Steve immediately liked because it reminded him of the bars that him and Bucky used to occasionally slip into. 

A petite girl with deep red hair done in classic curls approached them. “You must be T.j.” She said holding out her hand to T.j. “Yeah how did you know?” He couldn’t help but ask. “I remember you from the other day. You are brilliant.” She complimented. “Thank you. And you must be Angel.” T.j guessed seeing as he had spoken to her on the phone. “That I am. Welcome to my lounge.” She grinned proudly.

“Why don’t you two go have your meeting and we’ll grab a drink at the bar.” Sam suggested looking at Steve. “Sounds good. See you guys later.” T.j smiled then walked off with Angel. “So what are you thinking there cap?” Sam asked as they sat at the bar and ordered their drinks. “I’m excited for him truly but it’s going to take a lot for me to get used to him not being around you know.” Steve answered as truthfully as he could.

An hour later T.j walked back to them with a big smile on his face. “So how did it go?” Sam asked. “You are looking at the new piano player for the tempest lounge.” T.j grinned proudly. “Babe I am so happy for you.” Steve enthused as he wrapped his arms around T.j and hugged him tightly. T.j hugged back just as tightly.

“Hey heads up. We have some paparazzi.” Sam notified them. They stepped back to see that there were at least ten different reporters standing outside the lounge trying to take a picture of the two of them. “How did they know we were here?” Steve asked confused. “Someone must have tipped them off. Now this is where I am an expert. Just follow me. Don’t talk to anyone and don’t react to whatever they say.” T.j instructed then started to walked out, putting his sunglasses on.

Steve kept close to T.j as they walked around the block with Sam. The reporters were relentless though. They screamed things that Steve would never repeat and were just trying to get a rise out of them but it seemed most of the attention was directed to T.j who took it in his stride. Steve was really impressed with how T.j didn’t even notice them as they finally got to the parking lot and into the car.

They all breathed a sigh of relief when they sped off onto the streets. “How did you do that?” Sam asked T.j. “What?” He asked looking lost. “He means how did you act like they weren’t even there? They weren’t exactly nice.” Steve clarified. “Oh I’ve had many many years of practice. I’m used to pointless slander. “ T.j smiled back and Steve should have remembered that T.j had spent most of his life in the eye of the media.

“So I suggest we go back to the tower and get that workout in.” Sam suggested giving T.j a pointed look. “Oh man I was so hoping that you wouldn’t notice and that I could sneak in an extra rest day.” T.j sighed making Sam and Steve laugh fondly.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it has been so long since my last chapter but here it is and I hope you like it!!

So the very next day T.j got ready for his first official day at work and Steve couldn’t be more proud. They had talked most of the night away and T.j had assured Steve that this was a good thing, for the both of them. T.j needed this to make a new start in his life. Steve knew it and was proud that T.j could put the past behind him and move on to a brighter future.

Steve decided to drop T.j off, he had a lot of paper work he had been neglecting and had to do it so he wouldn’t be able to stay and watch T.j. They arrived at the lounge and pulled into a parking space. “I am so proud of you that I got you a little something, well I got Tony to help me make a little something.” Steve started with a slight blush of anticipation.

T.j was surprised but kept it cool. “You know you didn’t have to get me anything.” He smiled at his boyfriend. “I know but I wanted to.” Steve said as he pulled out a little square box which instantly made T.j lose his breath and made his heart stop. “It’s not what it looks like.” Steve assured as he opened the box to reveal a metallic ring that had flecks of electric blue in it.

 

“It’s a promise ring. Tony had to explain what that was to me but once he did I knew it was perfect.” Steve explained as he handed the ring over so T.j could have a closer look. T.j took the ring out the box and put it on his ring finger and it was no surprise that it fit perfectly. “I don’t know what to say.” He stated honestly. “Well since you’re wearing it I guess I can take that as a positive sign.” Steve said shyly.

T.j grinned at him and leaned over and pulled Steve into a very passionate kiss that lasted quite a while. “That’s it I’m getting you more gifts.” Steve joked breathlessly. “Don’t you dare.” T.j chuckled. “Now I am almost late for my first day of work. I’ll see you later.” T.j grinned then got out and waved Steve goodbye as he drove away.

T.j then rushed into the lounge just in time. “Cutting it close are we.” Angel said with a broad grin. “I know. I’m sorry but you can blame my boyfriend for my lateness.” T.j grinned. “Oh I hate that you’re in love with a super hunk no less.” Angel declared. T.j would normally be offended but him and Angel had instantly hit it off and he knew her humor. “Yeah me too.” T.j sighed sarcastically. They laughed as T.j handed over his bag to Angel who put it behind the bar for safe keeping. He then went over to the stage to meet the rest of the band for sound check.

An hour later Angel opened the doors and people started arriving almost immediately. T.j gulped nervously as he stretched his fingers. “Hey you’ll be alright. You’re a brilliant player.” Cathy, the double bass player, complimented him. “Thanks Cathy. So are you.” He retorted making her blush behind her glasses.

They then started to play the old style blues influenced music which people seemed to really enjoy. It was two in the morning when the last person walked out and angel closed the doors. “That was a brilliant evening everyone, thank you.” Angel congratulated clapping. 

T.j grinned as he went to fetch his bag. His fingers were tired and overly warm from the amount of playing he did. “Oh by the way here are your tips.” Angel stated as she walked over and handed T.j an envelope that was rather packed with notes. “I didn’t know I got tips.” T.j stated a little confused as he accepted the envelope. 

“Oh yeah. If the person is really good and people like them, they are encouraged to give them tips and as I expected you were very popular.” Angel grinned. “well thank you.” T.j smiled getting a confidence boost after not quite knowing what the audience had thought. “It’s only a pleasure now get your rather cute ass out of here and back to that gorgeous man of yours.” She grinned then walked off.

T.j grabbed a cab and thirty minutes later he got into the lift of the tower and up to the top floor. He found that it was quiet and empty so he quietly made his way to his suite. He walked in to find Steve awake and surrounded by a serious amount of paper and folders.  
“Babe what are you doing up? It’s seriously late.” T.j asked dumping his bag on the chair and climbing onto the only available space left on the bed. “I couldn’t sleep without you so I decided to get the paper work done to pass the time.” Steve explained as he pecked T.j’s lips as a hello. “Aww that’s sweet but I’m home now and exhausted so please can we go to bed.” T.j sighed dramatically.

Steve rolled his eyes affectionately but started to gather all the paper together as T.j got ready for bed. They then climbed under the covers and Steve turned off the light so they were in darkness. “I love you so much.” Steve then said squeezing T.j gently, wrapping his arms around T.j as he always did. “I love you just as much.” T.j mumbled through his exhaustion. He then turned his head so he could kiss Steve goodnight and they fell into a blissful sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short one but enjoy!!

The weeks went on with the same routine, Steve would drop T.j off or come in and watch then carry on with his training or paper work and T.j would work until the early hours of the morning. He tried to get up early the next morning but Sam, insisted that they do their work out a little later so that T.j got a full night’s rest.

Unfortunately the inevitable happened. Steve got his next mission and this time everyone had to join him. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Steve asked as he packed his bag with the necessary things. “I’ll be fine. I have a job and other friends this time so I won’t be completely alone.” T.j insisted as he sat on the piano stool with the afternoon sun hitting his back.

The team were leaving that night and T.j was going to miss them but he had talked to Nat and she had said that it was going to be a short mission and that there was almost nothing to worry about. She had been her honest self though and said that things do go wrong but they’re a tight unit and mistakes are often corrected quickly. 

“I know but I still worry.” Steve thought out loud. “I know you do. You worry about a lot of things but I’ll be okay and so will you.” T.j insisted getting up and wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist and kissing the back of his neck. “I’m going to miss this.” Steve practically purred. “You’re just going to have to come back so that you can kiss me some more.” T.j smirked with his slight cockiness which he knew Steve secretly liked.

There was a knock on the door, they both turned to see Natasha standing there with bag in hand a fond smile on her face. “I’m sorry to break you two up but we have to go.” She reported to which T.j gave a sad sigh but a reaffirming smile to Steve.

T.j watched the team climb into the jet and off they went in the blink of an eye. He turned around to face the empty mansion and he instantly felt alone. He was so thankful now that he had a job to go to so the loneliness wouldn’t eat away at him. He went back to the suite and decided to go to work early. He got changed into his usual smart but casual attire then picked up his bag and headed downstairs.

“Why so early oh handsome one?” Angel asked as T.j walked in with a smile. “My boyfriend and friends are on a top secret mission so the place is really empty and I didn’t feel like sitting at home alone.” T.j answered honestly knowing that he wouldn’t receive any judgement from Angel. “Oh I’m sorry. Well then you’re just going to have to help out.” Angel smirked. T.j smiled then set out to work.

The night ended on a high note when he received five hundred dollars in tips at the end of the night and a few phone numbers which he delicately threw away. He then said goodbye to everyone and headed home. He was so tired when he walked in that he didn’t even remember that he was officially alone, besides the internal interface. T.j stripped off his clothes as he got to the suite and collapsed on the bed, instantly asleep, if he only knew that everything was about to change.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been long but I'm back.

“Tony we’re taking heavy fire here. Do you think you could help us out?” Steve said into the coms as he crouched down behind the half destroyed abandoned building along with Clint, Natasha and Sam, who’s wing had been shot off which meant he was grounded. “Trying to work through my own heavy fire up here.” Tony reported back with that slight tone of irritation.

“Any ideas Cap?” Clint asked looking a tad worried which was a first but Steve couldn’t blame him. They were pretty trapped. Steve needed to think and fast. He looked around and found that there wasn’t much that could help him. 

Suddenly there was a crack of lightening and dark clouds build up out of nowhere. “Please tell me this is a good thing.” Sam thought out loud. Fortunately the God of thunder appeared before them. “I happened to see that you were in need of some assistance.” Thor grinned as he casually walked up to them and crouch down to face them as bullets flew past him.

“Why does he always look good. Like dam!” Sam exclaimed. “Sam focus. Thor we’ll your need your lightning and my shield to take out that tanker so we can free Tony from heavy fire.” Steve requested to which Thor nodded. 

Thor pulled his hammer back as Cap stood up, putting his shield in front of him. Thor struck the shield sending a lightning bolt to strike the tanker head on sending it flipping over in flames. Steve turned to duck under cover again when he felt a sharp pain in his leg that sent him to the ground.  
“Cap’s been hit.” Natasha said over the coms. The whole team seemed to shiver in silence as Steve screamed in agony as he grabbed his leg. This was no ordinary bullet as his whole leg seemed to burn. “We need to get out of here now.” Sam exclaimed. “Clint. You and Sam get to the jet. Thor cover them and Tony I’m ganna need your help here.” Natasha ordered taking over.

Fortunately between Thor and Tony they managed to get to the jet and take off safely. “Thor carried Steve over to the display table and lay him down. “I need the first aid kit.” Bruce, who had stayed on the jet not wanting to hulk out, instructed. Natasha grabbed it and handed it over. Bruce set to work on Steve’s leg with a frown on his face.

“How long do you think it will take for us to get to base camp?” Tony asked Clint, who was piloting. “At least eight hours. I’m trying to avoid us getting hit by missiles.” Clint retorted in his usual controlled manner. “What’s the diagnoses doc?” Sam asked as he stood close to the table. “Not good. There’s something different about this bullet. It seems to be laced with some kind of poison and I can’t tell which until I get it out.” Bruce explained making the whole team worried for the sake of their captain.

T.j woke up with a feeling that something was wrong and he had a sickening feeling it had to do something with Steve. He had to for the sake of his sanity, push the feeling to the back of his mind. He got up and hit the gym. 

Once he had gotten dressed and eaten after his workout he decided to go to the local park for a change of scenery before he went to work later in the day. He grabbed his sunglasses, keys and bag and headed down the tower. The company car was waiting for him, JARVIS probably called for it but he told the driver not to worry because he wanted to take in the New York vibe by walking to the park.

He finally got to the park after almost being hit by two cabs and a messenger bike. He’ll never get used to the high speed way of New York. He walked into the lush green park and fortunately found a vacant stone bench. He pulled out his tablet and started working on new sheet music that he could show Angel and possibly use for the show.

He must have been there for a while when two feet stood in front of him. There wore expensive gym sneakers. He slowly looked up to see the last person he ever thought he would see. “Hello T.j.” Sean smiled that smile that T.j couldn’t believe he had forgotten. It was the same smile that used to light up his miserable life.

“May I sit?” Sean then asked. T.j was in shock so all he did was nod. Sean sat down and looked out at the sun starting to set. “How have you been?” He asked in a kind way that t.j just couldn’t believe. “Sean what do you want?” T.j asked looking at his hands. “T.j look at me.” Sean asked. T.j sighed but looked at him anyway. “I am so sorry for how things ended.” Sean apologized. “You don’t get to say that Sean. You hurt me in a way that no one has ever hurt me before. You killed a part of me and for that I never want to see you again.” T.j said as he stood up. “Go back to your wife.” He said as a farewell and walked away. 

He tried to keep his emotions together as he walked to the one place he knew he could fall apart in. He made it to the lounge and knocked frantically on the doors. Angel walked around the corner with a frown on her face but she must have seen his expression and the tears in his eyes. She quickly ran up to the door and opened it for him and shut it after him.

She put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into her office for some privacy. They sat down on the one couch and T.j proceeded to pour out his soul at the same time his tears poured down his face. He would give anything in the world to have Steve with him now, holding him in his big, strong arms, knowing that nothing could hurt him when Steve was around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a sad one but it always has to be worse before it gets better! Stay Epic!


	26. Chapter 26

“AHHH!” The scream ran through each member of the team. They were back at base camp and in a fancy medical bay, thanks to Tony. Bruce and the medical staff were working on Steve, who had started to scream from the pain fifteen minutes ago and hadn’t stopped. Natasha and Sam stood by the examination window watching the whole thing.

They had removed Steve’s suit so he was left in his shorts and a t-shirt and they could see black tendrils creeping up from the bullet wound which was now an ominous black and purple colour that occasionally leaked dark red blood onto the table.

Tony walked up to the window and pressed the speaker button so that Bruce could hear him. “What’s his condition doc?” He asked. Bruce looked up briefly from where he was working on Steve’s leg. “It’s not good. At this point it will be a miracle if he keeps his leg.” Bruce answered which sent a shock wave through everyone. How would they cope in the field with no captain to lead them. “The poison is what is really bothering me. I’ve run some tests and I have never come across anything like it.” Bruce went on.

“If you broke down the composition do you think that you could come up with a cure to stop it from affecting him anymore than it has now?” Tony asked trying to work out a solution. “Yes but I don’t have the tools here. They are all back at the tower.” Bruce said now looking at Tony. “Then we’ll just have to take him back to the tower.” Tony retorted. “Tony it’s not that simple. He’s in excruciating pain and we can’t give him anything for it because his body just burns it off.” Bruce countered.

“I may have something.” Thor spoke surprising everyone. “No magic other-worldly things right?” Sam asked concerned. “No. Well sort of. It’s a very strong drink that only the gods can handle. I have had Rodgers drink it with me before and he seemed a little jovial. I think if we give him a large enough amount he will not feel a thing.” Thor explained pulling out a silver flask with strange markings on it.

“It’s worth a shot. We can’t leave him like this.” Bruce spoke up. So it was agreed that they would strap Steve onto a gurney and then give him the drink so that he was out of it for the five hour journey back to the tower. “Natasha, Sam can I speak to you quick?” Tony asked stepping aside as the crew were packing up. They would only be leaving in three to four hours from now.

“I need you two to go to the tower now.” Tony instructed. “No way. We’re staying with Steve.” Sam objected immediately. “We can’t leave him. Not now.” Natasha agreed. “Guys. You’re forgetting one thing here.” Tony stated which he only got confused glares back. “T.J is not going to handle this well and I think that two of his closest friends being by his side and warning him of what’s to come might help.” Tony stated wisely.

The two of them knew he was right and knew that the right thing to do would be to go on ahead and be there for T.j but it was going to be hard leaving their friend in this condition. They nodded to each other and headed over to the rest of the team to tell them the plan. Ten minutes later they were in a chopper heading home.

They finally landed and headed inside. It was unusually dark and quite inside. Normally the lights would be on seeing as it was nine pm. “JARVIS is T.j at work?” Sam asked going on a hunch. “No Mr Wilson. He’s in the main area lying on the couch and a forewarning he is not in a good condition.” JARVIS reported. Sam and Natasha looked at each other then rushed into the main area. “JARVIS lights.” Natasha called out to which JARVIS put the lights on to see a bundle of blankets on the one couch.

It started to move and out emerged a very red eyed T.j. “What are you guys doing back?” He asked. He looked an absolute mess. He stumbled out of the blankets and ran up to them, slinging his arms around their shoulders. “It’s so good to see you guys.” He gushed then stepped back to see their shocked faces. “T.j be honest. Have you been using again?” Sam asked the question Natasha was thinking. “Of course not. Why the hell would you think that?” T.j asked feeling insulted. “Then what’s that on the table.” Sam asked looking over T.j’s shoulder to see a little white baggie on the table. “Okay that’s not what it looks like.” T.j said scrambling over to pick it but Sam beat him to it.  
He opened the baggie then looked at T.j with disappointment. “Okay so it is what it looks like but let me explain…” T.j tried to explain but Sam held up his hand to silence him. “No. you don’t get to explain. You not only betrayed me and the team who put up with your shit but you betrayed a man that loves you and might not make it through the night.” Sam let slip as tears welled up in his eyes.

“Wait what do you mean? What happened?” T.j demanded as silence fell in the room. “Look T.j something happened in the field.” Natasha said walking forward. “Steve got hit by a bullet in the leg but it seems the bullet was laced with a sort of poison.” Natasha tried to explain as gently as she could. 

T.j’s world seemed to suddenly stopped. The one thing he had been dreading since he had met Steve had come true. He knew that every time Steve was on a mission that his life was in risk but it was too real now. “Where is he?” T.j demanded. “he’s on the way here.” Natasha answered looking vulnerable for the first time. “Not that you’re going to see him.” Sam added behind him. “What do you mean not that I’m going to see him?” T.j spat. “You’re no longer welcome here. When he recovers he’s going to get a letter from you saying that something came up and you had to leave and that you’re not coming back.” Sam instructed stoically. 

“Like hell I am!” T.j yelled in anger. “Well I’m not having some self-destructive junkie around my best friend. ”Sam yelled back with just as much anger. T.j fell onto the couch like what Sam had said had physically hurt him. “JARVIS please show my blood analysis.” T.j said calmly not looking at either of them.  
A large projected screen appeared in the room and show everything in T.j’s blood. T.j held up his wrist to show the silver bracelet that tony had attached the first night he had withdrawal systems. Sam looked at the time and date of the analysis to see that it was a live stream and it showed that he was totally clean. There had been no drugs in his system for months.

Before Sam could say anything though. The jet landed and the team arrived with a medical team pushing Steve into the med bay. Bruce raced into the lab with Tony. The rest of the team walked into the very tense main area. “Wow and I thought our situation was tense.” Clint remarked breaking the silence. T.j ignored all of them and ran to the med bay. “Do we want to know?” Clint asked. “Not really.” Natasha sighed then followed T.j.


	27. Chapter 27

T.j ran into the med bay to see a sight that made his heart break. Steve was lying on the gurney in obvious pain. His pant’s leg was cut open to reveal a very nasty looking bullet wound. T.j could actually see that something was not right because black and purple tendrils were creeping up Steve’s leg. 

“W-what’s wrong with him?” T.j managed to stammer out. Tony looked over his shoulder to see that T.j was barely holding it together. He walked over to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. “he’s been poisoned but he needs you to be strong for him okay? Why don’t you go over and talk to him. He might respond.” Tony suggested.

T.j walked over to the table they transferred Steve onto and slotted himself into a space, next to Steve’s head, where he would be out the way. “Can I touch him?” He asked one of the med staff. “Yes but please be gentle.” She replied. T.j reached out and gently touched the top of Steve’s head and was shocked to feel how hot it was.

“Hey baby.” T.j smiled as a tear poured down his face. Steve was almost delusional at this point but his head turned to T.j and he tried to open his eyes. “hey hey, it’s okay but you got to keep fighting for me okay? Don’t give up.” T.j insisted stroking his hair.

Natasha stood at the entrance to the med bay and her heart crumbled at the sight of the two of them as Steve fought for his life. It was so sad to see T.j so broken but trying to stay strong for the both of them. She didn’t realize she was crying until she touched her cheek to find it wet. Two arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her close. “He’s going to make it. They both will.” Sam stated firmly like it was a fact and Natasha really hoped it was.

Bruce then exclaimed out loud that he may have found something. “I may have found a formula that may stop the effects of the poison in its tracks which will give me more time to cure it completely.” He explained as he pulled up a vile of electric purple liquid. “How do you know it will work?” T.j asked looking hopeful yet doubtful at the same time. “Well I did a lot of calculations and taking into account Steve’s fast metabolism and build I came to this conclusion. Worth a try.” Bruce explained as Tony nodded in agreement.

Bruce then loaded the vile into an injection gun and approached Steve who was burning up way too fast. He placed the gun against Steve’s neck and T.j cringed as the liquid was injected. Steve moaned louder than the usual moans then stopped. He seemed to have passed out. T.j started to panic. “Why’s he out?” He demanded urgently. “His body needed to shut down but I don’t know how long it will be until he wakes up.” Bruce admitted sheepishly. “What?!” T.j yelled. Tony ran to his side. “Hey maybe it’s better because now he won’t feel the pain.” Tony bargained trying to keep everyone calm.

T.j relented but glared at Bruce before he took Steve’s hand and sat down on the stool that was provided for him. “I think we should run some tests then we can all catch some sleep. It’s been a very long day.” Sam suggested speaking up. They all agreed.

A few hours later the only people left in the med bay were Tony and Bruce who working on a cure, a couple of nurses to monitor Steve and T.j who refused to move from Steve’s side. The rest of the team ended up in the main area. None of them could sleep as long as their team mate was in this condition. 

“Are you okay?” Natasha asked Sam privately as she had seen him with folded hands looking at nothing in particular but thinking hard. “Not really. My best friend might be dying and I made the worst assumption anyone can make.” Sam answered honestly. Natasha sat down next to him. “Sam what were you to think. It went across my mind too. His eyes were red rimmed and he was acting erratically.” She stated. “Although it could have been handled a little better.” She gave a small smile. “Ya think?” He stated in return. 

A few days later and everyone was stressed and seriously worried. T.j refused to eat anything and wouldn’t move unless Natasha convinced him to take a quick shower which was no easy task. Bruce and Tony worked relentlessly trying to find a cure. They were all a little relieved that Steve’s condition didn’t seem to get any worse. 

It must have been the seventh day since Steve came to the tower when Bruce spoke up. “I’ve got it.” Bruce said softly then repeated it a little louder. T.j’s head shot up as he had been resting on Steve’s table. “What do you mean?” he asked trying to not get his hopes up. “I mean I have the cure. I just need to try it on him.” Bruce answered. “JARVIS ran theoretical tests to see if it work and it does.” Tony confirmed. “Well then try it!” T.j insisted. Bruce walked over with the injector gun filled with the electric blue liquid this time and placed it next to Steve’s neck. He injected it and they waited to see what would happen.


	28. Chapter 28

They waited with baited breaths hoping with all their might that the serum would work and that their friend would pull through. T.j clutched Steve’s hand with both hands and had his forehead resting against them, praying for the first time in his life to any deity that would listen to his pleas. 

Then he felt something that made his heart stop instantly. A twitch of a finger, but not his own finger. He looked up to see Steve’s eyes moving under his eyelids. He stood up and placed a hand on the side of Steve’s face. “Hey come back to me.” He said softly but with determination, alerting everyone that Steve was responding to something.

Sam rushed to the other side of the bed and couldn’t hide his smile as Steve’s eyes opened slowly. Steve looked up then at Sam and a small smile appeared on his face. “Giving up on me?” Steve joked in a croaky voice. “Never.” Sam sighed fighting back tears of relief. Steve then turned his head and T.j couldn’t fight back his tears as they poured down his face. 

“Hey there.” T.j smiled stroking his face lovingly. “Hi. I am so glad to see your face again.” Steve grinned then coughed a little and cringed from pain. “How are you feeling?” Bruce asked as he stood next to Steve. “I feel like a chitarie army kicked my ass.” Steve joked making them all chuckle. “Language.” Tony smirked making everyone including Steve roll their eyes at the over used joke.

T.j wiped his eyes and Steve reached up and stroked his face. “Hey. There’s no need to cry anymore. I’m here and I’m never going to leave you.” Steve promised pulling T.j down and they locked lips and T.j knew that Steve was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

“I think we should all gets some rest.” Natasha spoke up hinting heavily that everyone had no choice in the matter. “Thor can you please move the one lazy boy next to the bed. I have a feeling that we’re not going to separate those two any time soon.” Tony requested as they looked over at the loving couple. “It would be my pleasure.” Thor smiled then walked to the main area. The rest of the team smiled as they went to bed with lighter hearts knowing their friend was going to live.

The following weeks Steve got better relatively quickly but had to do physiotherapy once a day, every day so that he got full use of his leg again. It was trying seeing as Steve hadn’t felt so immobile since becoming a super soldier. 

“You’re doing really well now.” T.j commented as they walked to their room after the physio session. “Yeah but I still feel like I could be doing better. I can walk and even run now but I’m still not to where I was.” Steve stated as he threw his towel on the day bed. “It will take time and we have it so don’t rush it.” T.j repeated what he had been saying a lot lately. He knew that Steve was getting frustrated with the slow progress but there was no need to go anywhere anytime soon.

“Yes T.j I know that.” Steve snapped then walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind himself. T.j tried not to take it personally because he knew it was just stress but it still managed to hurt. He decided to leave Steve alone for a little. He got dressed into a smarter outfit grabbed his bag and headed to work.

“T.j can I have a word?” Sam asked as T.j walked through the main area. “Not now. Tell Steve I went to work.” T.j replied curtly then walked into the elevator and the doors closed. “Do you think he’ll ever hear me out?” Sam asked as Wanda and Natasha walked over to him. “It’s really tense between him and Steve and I think he just needs to sort that out before he can even think about what had happened.” Natasha answered wisely. “Wait, what happened?” Wanda asked confused. “Nothing you should know about. Who’s in for a little combat training.” Sam asked changing the subject. 

“Look T.j I love you and I probably always will but I just can’t afford anymore mess ups. I’m sorry but I can’t have you play for me anymore.” Angel said sadly as she handed T.j his last tips then walked away. T.j looked at the rest of them band to see them look away quickly, guiltily. T.j grabbed his bag from behind the bar and walked out the lounge as fast as possible.

He decided to walk, having no idea where to go. He couldn’t go back to the tower and say that he had just lost his job. So headed to the park so that he could think of his next move. He had just entered it when he bumped into someone, sending his bag to the floor.

“I am so sorry.” The guy apologized. “It’s alright.” T.j replied then looked up to see Sean. “We got to stop running into each other like this.” He smiled which just irritated T.j. “Yeah. Look I have to go.” T.j stated as he turned to go to the tower, resigning in the fact that the tower was better than the park at this point. “Wait. You look upset.” Sean stopped him. T.j turned around and quirked his eyebrow, questioning him. “T.j I know you and I know when you’re upset.” He explained walking closer. “Sean you’ve lost any right to give a shit so stop pretending.” T.j snapped as his emotions got the better of him.

“I was never pretending when it came to my feelings for you.” Sean retorted shocking T.j. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Sean. Enough.” T.j retorted shaking his head then walked away as fast as possible when every bad instinct told him to stay and just give in and go with Sean. 

He walked to the tower and into the elevator. He wiped his hands over his face letting out a huge sigh. It felt like the longest day in his life. He wiped the tears that escaped his eyes after Sean’s confession. It was all T.j had wanted to hear him say and now it was too late. He then realized that he had let go of Sean. He was done with him and he was okay with that. He had a new life now and he couldn’t get back to the man he loved.


	29. Chapter 29

The doors to the elevator opened and an emotional T.j was faced with half the team staring at him, making him freeze as he stepped out the elevator. T.j frowned in confusion then he thought about it. He sighed heavily. “So you put a tracker on the bracelet.” T.j directed towards Tony as an accusation. “of course I did.” Tony replied confidently.

“What were you doing in the park and why was it such a quick visit.” Sam then enquired. T.j shook his head with a sad smile. “And here I was thinking that this was a place, a home, where I wouldn’t be judged or second guessed.” T.j sighed then walked passed them to go to his suite.

“T.j why are you home so early?” Natasha asked stopping T.j in his tracks. “Because I was fired.” T.j answered honestly then carried on walking. He walked into the suite to find Steve sitting at the piano looking a little worried.

“hey.” T.j said timidly. Steve’s head snapped round. “You’re back early. Did something happen?” Steve asked concerned. “Yes but I kind of don’t want to talk about it.” T.j admitted as he walked closer to Steve. Steve stood up and walked confidently over to T.j and wrapped his arms around him.

“You’ve been crying.” Steve stated softly. “I hate that everyone knows when I’ve cried.” T.j moaned as moved closer to Steve, even if it wasn’t possible to do so. “It’s okay to let people know you’re upset. We won’t judge.” Steve assured. “Funny because that’s exactly what happened as I walked into the main area where all your friends were waiting to confront me.” T.j stated with a hint of bitterness.

“What? Let me go talk to them.” Steve said stepping away and moving towards the door. “Steve stop.” T.j said tiredly. “Will you stay and lie with me. I need you right now.” T.j confessed as the tears threatened to over flow again. “Of course.” Steve smiled as he put his hands on either side of T.j’s face and kissed him gently. “I love you so much. Never forget that.” Steve stated. “I never will.” T.j stated just as firmly. They lay down on the bed and soon T.j fell asleep, exhausted from the trying day.

When Steve was sure that T.j was fast asleep, he gently and slowly move away from T.j and off the bed. he noticed the alarm clock to the right and saw that it was nine pm so the team would still be awake.

He walked into the main area to see them all watching a movie which they paused seeing the unhappy expression on his face. “What the hell were you thinking?” He began softly so that he wouldn’t wake up T.j with yelling.

“If you’re referring to us being total idiots and not trusting T.j then we totally deserve what’s coming.” Natasha stated bluntly. Steve was a little taken a back not expecting that response. “Look it’s just the GPS on his bracelet said that he was in the park for only ten minutes and we got suspicious.” Sam tried to explain.

“So you immediately resort to thinking that he is doing something wrong?” Steve snapped. “Well has he told you any different?” Clint asked suddenly. Steve stood in silence but with an air of anger. “Okay guys relax. I have an idea.” Natasha spoke up before the situation could escalate into an all-out fight.

“Why don’t we go on a holiday. All of us.” She suggested after no one stopped her from talking. “A holiday?” Sam asked confused by the direction this conversation had taken. “yes a holiday. We all need the break. It’s been way too tense in here.” Tony stated supporting Natasha’s idea.

Steve had to agree that it had been really tense in the tower and he knew that his sour mood had a lot to do with that. “Fine but where would we go? We need to be somewhere private otherwise people are going to be a little too interested for us to actually relax.” Steve pointed out. “Oh don’t worry about that, I have an island in the Caribbean. It’s secluded and doesn’t appear on any map so we’ll be protected. Let me go make the arrangements.” Tony grinned then practically skipped away.

“I’ll go talk to T.j if he’s awake. I’m still not happy about what happened.” Steve stated then turned and walked back to the suite. When he walked into the room he found T.j at the piano fiddling around with a few notes. “Hey.” Steve greeted. T.j smiled a half smile and moved up so that there was enough space for Steve to sit down. 

“You’re going to have to call in some sick leave from work because we’re going on holiday.” Steve announced. T.j looked at him in surprise but Steve could see that T.j’s eyes were sad. “T.j what happened earlier?” Steve asked gently. “I was fired. I couldn’t play properly because my mind was elsewhere.” T.j admitted looking at his hands.

Steve placed a hand under T.j’s chin and gently moved his face so that they were looking at each other. “That’s okay. After the holiday we can come back and look for another job.” Steve shrugged with a smile. T.j grinned and threw his arms around Steve’s neck and kissed him deeply.

“You always know what to say?” T.j grinned leaning his forehead against Steve’s. “So I take it you’re in for the holiday?” Steve asked hopefully. “You first have to tell me about it.” T.j chuckled making Steve smile. “Oh yeah. We’re going to Tony’s private island.” Steve smiled. “And by we, you mean…” T.j asked. “The entire team.” Steve said quickly cringing.

“they don’t trust me and you want me to go on holiday with them?” T.j asked standing up. “I know. I’m not happy with them either but in the end we do live with them and they do have my back in the field and I know they have yours. I am not defending them because honestly they should be apologizing to you.” Steve explained where he was coming from. T.j thought about it then sighed deeply. “Yeah okay. A holiday will do us good.” T.j relented making Steve grin. Steve walked over and wrapped his arms around T.j. “And that is one of the many reasons I love you. Your compassion is endless.” He stated then lent down and kissed him softly.


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning after a good shower T.j headed to the gym ignoring everyone on his way. Just because he agreed to the holiday doesn’t mean that he had to do the apologizing when they were in the wrong. He started his workout only to be interrupted by Sam five minutes later. 

“Can I speak to you?” he asked gently but with a certain firmness. “Look Sam I just want to work out.” T.j replied not really interested in what Sam had to say. “I am really sorry for not trusting you. I know that the fact that there was a tracker in the bracelet was against everything we said about us being on your team. I am really sorry that you feeling uncomfortable in your own home because this is your home and that should never change.” Sam rushed out ignoring T.j’s statement.

T.j stopped what he was doing and stood up to face Sam. “I was in the park trying to not think about getting fired when I bumped into Sean. He basically told me that he always loved me. I walked away when it would have been so easy for me to just stay with him but then I remembered that I have a home here with the man I love with every fiber of my being.” T.j responded then walked away leaving Sam in stunned silence. Sam understood what Sean meant to T.j through their sessions together.

Steve woke up to find the bed empty and cold. He frowned but knew that T.j wasn’t far. He got up and got ready for physio. He walked out to the kitchen to see T.j making breakfast while Natasha and Clint sat at the kitchen bar chatting quietly. Steve could feel the tension from here. He sighed and walked up to T.j. He wrapped his arms around T.j’s waist.  
“And where, pray tell, was my morning kiss?” Steve asked playfully into T.j’s ear. T.j smirked and turned around in Steve’s arms and kissed him passionately. “Satisfied?” T.j asked with a smirk. “Very. I’m going to physio so play nice.” Steve smiled but there was a small warning in the statement. “Okay. Work hard.” T.j smiled as Steve pecked him on the cheek then walked to the elevator.

T.j turned back to his breakfast, finished making it then walked to the lounge. Throughout the day each member of the team came up to him and apologized, Tony’s apology was just plain awkward for the both of them but he appreciated it. 

“Can everyone please report to the lounge.” JARVIS announced over the intercom. Steve and T.j, who were playing a game of chess on the upper level, came down and joined the rest of them and Tony stood up facing them. “I wanted to get you all here because I have officially booked the holiday.” Tony grinned. “So when do we leave then?” Natasha asked effectively ruining the grand announcement. “Tonight actually.” Tony glared at her.

“And you managed to clear this with Fury?” Sam asked skeptically. “Of course I did. The jet will be ready at eight so we leave here at seven.” Tony instructed. “Oh I better get packing.” Wanda enthused as she jumped up and raced to her room. “Oh and there’ll be a physio for you there Cap.” Tony added to which Steve returned a nod and a smile.

“Let’s go pack.” T.j said and Steve followed him to their suite. Once they were packed and ready a few hours later they joined the rest of the team in the lounge. They then all got in the elevator and got into the cars that would take them to the air strip where Tony’s planes were.

Once they were all ready and waiting in their seats of the private plane, the pilot announced that they would take off shortly. “I hope this holiday will go well.” Natasha said softly to Wanda so that no one would hear them. “Yeah me too. I still feel bad for doubting T.j like that.” Wanda confessed in return. They both looked at the man in question and were happy to see him smiling and laughing with Steve and Sam. “yeah I do too but I have a feeling that this holiday is going to be one to remember.” Natasha replied as the jet’s engines started up.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long but life happened but here it is!!

T.j was listening to stories of when Sam and Steve just started working together and how much of a disaster it was in the beginning when they hit a bit of turbulence. The seat belt sign then went on. “Good evening everyone. I am afraid to report that we will be going through some turbulence but it is nothing to worry about. Please enjoy your flight.” The captain’s voice said over the intercom. 

“I hate turbulence.” T.j confessed. Steve raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Yeah I’ve flown a lot but I still hate it.” T.j smiled, referring to all the flights he took when his father was in office, as the plane dipped in an air pocket. Fortunately the turbulence was brief and they all relaxed as the seat belt sign turned off. “I’ll be back in a minute.” Steve smiled as he got up, slowly because of his leg, and kissed T.j on the forehead and walked away.

“Have you told Steve about the Sean incident yet?” Sam asked rather quickly. “Not yet. Sean is a bit of a sore spot with Steve. I think he’s more angry at the man at what he did to me than I am.” T.j admitted. “You better do it sooner or later because Steve won’t be too happy that you kept a rather serious detail out of the story.” Sam pointed out then got up and went to sit next to Tony. T.j thought about it and knew that Sam was right.

Steve then walked back and sat down with a frown. “What happened? Did Sam say something again?” Steve accused, concerned. “No he didn’t. Well actually he did but it was more advice than it was accusing me of anything.” T.j smiled trying to comfort Steve who relaxed a little. “I need to explain to you what happened earlier today but you have to promise that you won’t say anything until I’m done.” T.j began to which Steve promised and T.j took a deep breath.

“I was upset about being fired and I decided to go to the park because I knew I could think and clear my head before I got back to the tower.” T.j recalled. Steve nodded in understanding. “I had just got there when I bumped into Sean, who I think was kind of waiting for me, and he asked me to take him back. He had left his wife and offered me the life the old me would have killed to have.” T.j stated and could see Steve’s hand ball into a fist at the mention of Sean but he didn’t say anything.

“I told him that I had the perfect man that I loved with all my heart waiting for me back home and told him to basically get lost. I came back to the tower and thanks to the tracker in my bracelet, the team thought I was doing something else at the park.” T.j explained then nodded to show he was finished with his story. Steve seemed to think about it and digest it.

“Thank you for telling me and I love you too. I am really proud of you for standing up to Sean because I know it took a lot for you to do that.” Steve replied to which T.j smiled. “Now I want you to promise me something.” Steve went on to say. “okay?” T.j agreed. “I want you to let go of everything that’s bothering you on this holiday. We can handle what ever happen when we get back to the tower but for now let’s just forget all the worries and obligations and just breathe.” Steve requested. T.j smiled and took Steve’s hand. “I promise I will try and when I forget I know you will be there to remind me.” T.j smiled lovingly at Steve. “Always.” Steve promised and kissed him gently.

T.j then realized how tired he actually was from all the emotions that he had experienced throughout the day and decided it was a good time as any to catch some sleep. He reclined his chair and grabbed a blanket and closed his eyes as Steve pulled out a book to read.

What felt like five minutes later Steve gently woke T.j up saying that they were about to land. The plane touched down gently and T.j looked out the window to see an almost post card view of a tropical island and this was only the runway. 

They all climbed out the plane and found that a team of staff were waiting for them. “Welcome everyone to T.S island.” Tony announced loudly for everyone to hear. T.j had to roll his eyes at the name of the island. Of course Tony would name an island after himself. The staff then took their luggage and then lead them to where they would be staying.

It turned out to be a rather large guest house that had enough rooms for all of them. It was beautiful and T.j couldn’t help but chuckle at how the house was a mix of native tropical design and Tony’s signature technology. There were large glass windows that let in a lot of the bright sun but not too much as to blind them. A man then walked into the general area that was the ground floor. T.j had to frown because the guy in a rather fancy suit didn’t exactly match the area.

“Everyone, this is my old assistant and bodyguard Happy.” Tony introduced. “It’s a pleasure to meet new faces and to see the old ones.” Happy smiled pleasantly. T.j had a feeling he was going to like Happy. “I will be here if you need anything on this island.” Happy announced. They all nodded. “Now the ground floor is your general area where you will find the one of seven pools, the kitchen and dining area with your private chef and of course the private cinema.” Happy explained. “Upstairs you will find your rooms. These are your keys and I have spares.” Happy smiled probably used to Tony not keeping his hotel keys for very long.

They were handed a key with a number on it. T.j grinned as he saw the matching number one that Steve had on his key. “Breakfast will be served in three hours’ time so feel free to rest or explore.” Happy smiled then took his leave. They all split up and went upstairs to each of their rooms.

Steve lead the way to their room which was on the far right. He opened the door and walked in and both their jaws fell open. It was absolutely beautiful. There were large windows that opened up onto a balcony with a built in Jacuzzi. The room was stunning, with dark wood and material looking interior. There was a two seater couch that was at the edge of the bed and a large wardrobe to the opposite side of the room.

T.j rushed to the door that sat to the side of the wardrobe and couldn’t help but gasp at the rainfall shower that was practically outside if it weren’t for the glass surrounding it. “It looks like the glass can change to be completely obscured.” Steve said as he looked at a control panel on the wall outside the bathroom. “That will definitely come in handy.” T.j smirked as he walked out the bathroom. “You are so cheeky.” Steve blushed and T.j found it adorable that Steve still blushed at their extra circular activities. 

“Do you want to get some sleep before breakfast?” T.j asked Steve who nodded with a smile. “Sleep it is. Does that panel come with an alarm clock?” He asked Steve who turned to investigate. “Yip. I set it for two hours so that we can shower and get ready before breakfast.” Steve stated. They peeled off their outer layered clothing and climbed into bed. As they did, the windows darkened effectively cutting out the morning sun. “I like this place already.” Steve smiled. “No matter where I am if you’re there I’m going to love it.” T.j smiled as he cuddled into Steve’s side. “I love you too.” Steve grinned.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This my darlings is the last chapter. Enjoy!

Exactly two hours later, a rather pleasant alarm woke Steve and T.j up so they could get ready. They shared a shower then got ready in comfortable summer clothing due to the nice tropical heat the island provided. T.j lead the way downstairs to find the rest of the team sitting at the fairly large dining table. “Oh look the lovebirds have awoken.” Sam grinned his cheeky grin. “Shut up.” T.j grinned back as they took the last two remanding seats.

A private chef then provided one of the best breakfasts that T.j had ever had in his life and that is definitely saying something. “How was your breakfast?” Happy asked as he walked into the room as they finished eating. Everyone sighed in satisfaction. “Good. Now there is no set itinerary so you have free rein of the island but I must caution you against going off by yourself as it is easy to get lost.” Happy advised politely but seriously. They all nodded in understanding.

“T.j you’re with me.” Sam said standing up and surprising him. “Wait what?” T.j responded confused. “We’re still training so go get change. We’re going for a run.” Sam smirked. T.j sighed as he knew that he had no choice what so ever. He kissed Steve on the forehead and then ran upstairs to change into workout gear.

Sam and him decided to run down to the beach and do a nice long stretch before running as far as possible. It took an hour for them to get back and when they did T.j was exhausted. They stood by the pool chugging down bottled water. “Man it’s hot here.” T.j exclaimed as he tugged at his sweaty t-shirt. “If you think so then take a swim.” Sam suggested then before T.j had time to react he was pushed into the pool.

He sneered at Sam who was laughing really hard after he emerged. “You are such an ass.” T.j stated as Steve walked up to them followed by Natasha and Wanda. “What happened here?” Steve smiled down at his fully clothed boyfriend in the pool. “I was pushed in.” T.j pouted. “What like this?” Steve asked as he then pushed Sam into the pool gently but strong enough that there was no chance to avoid it. 

T.j laughed so hard at Sam’s pissed off expression. Steve helped T.j out the pool only to receive a rather wet hug in return. “Okay so now we both have to change.” Steve complained but with a fond smile at T.j who shrugged. “I’ll get revenge Steve. Just you watch.” Sam stated as he walked past. “I would love to see that.” A laughing Natasha retorted.

The rest of the day they lounged around the pool and dined on good cocktails and snacks. “Let’s have a bonfire on the beach tonight?” Bruce suggested to which everyone agreed heartedly. “Just remember to bring a long sleeve top. It gets fairly cold.” Happy pointed out so that evening they all walked down to the beach to find a huge already lit bonfire waiting for them.

“This is absolutely a paradise. How the hell did you find it?” Clint asked Tony. “Pepper actually found it. She was on a business and they had to make an emergency landing. She wasn’t able to leave straight away and she fell in love with it so I bought it.” Tony explained. T.j was surprised. He knew that Tony had a softer side but that was terribly romantic.

They laughed as Wanda and shockingly, Clint had a dance off around the fire and soon the rest of the team joined in as music was played through a speaker that was provided for them. It was one of the best nights T.j had ever had in his life.

The next few days were the same. Filled with laughter and games. T.j found that the team were really competitive so he tended to stay back when it came to the games. Steve and T.j got to spend a lot of personal time together as well which T.j really needed after the rough time they had been having back home. It still surprised him how much Steve loved him and how much he loved Steve.

It was the third last afternoon on the island when Happy handed T.j an envelope. T.j frowned as he opened it. “You are now in a treasure hunt. You have no choice but I promise that it’s worth it. Natasha and Sam will help you solve the riddles. Love Steve.” It read. T.j then realized that Steve had disappeared and that Natasha and Sam had appeared at his side.

“What the hell is going on?” T.j asked them. “Shut up and follow the instructions.” Natasha smiled as she pushed him upstairs. He was then pushed into his room where suit pants, smart shoes and a pale black shirt was waiting for him. “get changed and then we can start.” Sam ordered then walked out with Natasha so he could change. Once he was changed and ready he walked out and was handed a riddle from Natasha.

“The more I dry, the wetter I become. Downstairs.” 

T.j was really good at riddles so he knew that the riddle meant a towel and thankfully there was a location given. He rushed downstairs to find a card sitting on top of the towel rack at the pool.

“Cows eats this blade but it is not sharp or metal. 2nd pool.” 

They walked to the 2nd pool and there T.j realized that the riddle meant grass as another card was waiting for him. Four more riddles lead him to the other pools that were spread through the small island. He picked up the next card.

“You will find the one you love most at the last pool.” 

T.j raised an eyebrow at Natasha and Sam in question but they just pushed him in the direction of the last pool. As they approached the entryway to the pool T.j noticed that the path was covered in rose petals and lined with candles. The roses and candles lead the way to show the rest of the team standing there with bright smiles.

T.j then saw the man he loved looking absolutely amazing in suit pants and a white shirt and a wide beaming smile. He walked up to Steve. “Steve what’s going on?” He smiled. “T.j I love you so much that sometimes I feel like my heart might burst.” Steve grinned then kneeled down on one knee and it hit T.j like a bus what this was all about.

He covered his mouth as Steve pulled out a little box and opened it to reveal a beautiful silver band. “I promise to always be on your team and support you and to love you unconditionally. T.j will you make me the happiest man and say that you’ll be my husband?” Steve proposed. T.j didn’t have to even think about. “Yes. Absolutely yes.” T.j answered as a few happy tears escaped. Steve put the ring on which fit perfectly and they kissed passionately as the team applauded.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
